A New Broom Sweeps Clean
by Nachtregen
Summary: Harry traut seinen Ohren kaum, als Dumbledore verkündet das es nach Italien geht. Zur EuropaQuidditchMeisterschaft aller Schulen der Hexerei und Zauberei. Viele Teenies in einem fremden Land. Mir Meer, Sonnenuntergängen und Dumbeldores AdventureTours. Pai
1. Auftakt Prelude

-1Es war Anfang des Sommers, nur knapp zwei Wochen vor den Sommerferien und eine Woche nach Beendigung der Prüfungen.

Hogwarts summte förmlich von den ganzen ausgetauschten Urlaubsplänen und der unerträglichen Vorfreude.

Ernie MacMillan erzählte, wie jedes Jahr, jedem der es hören wollte, dass seine Ferien bestimmt die aufregendsten, tollsten und spannendsten von allen werden würden. Dieses Jahr ging es angeblich zu einem entfernten Großonkel, in die tiefen irgendeines Dschungels zur Erforschung mythischer, magischer Geschöpfe.

Mandy Brocklehurst aus Ravenclaw hingegen hatte fest vor einen Modelcontest zu gewinnen.

Selbst Ron und Hermine, die sonst immer versuchten Rücksicht auf Harry zu nehmen, konnten es nicht verhindern jede Minute ihrer freien Zeit darüber zu sprechen wie ihre gemeinsamen Ferien auf NEUSEELAND wohl aussehen würden.

Harry hatte seid einer Woche schon auf Durchzug geschaltet. Warum bloß konnte er nicht normal sein? Reichte es nicht dass er der Auserwählte war? Der Junge-der-lebt? Musste er auch noch der einzige Schüler auf Gottes weiten Fluren sein, der sich nicht auf die Sommerferien freute? Er sah jetzt schon lange Tage vor sich. Verseucht mit Dudleys Schlägerfreunden, Petunias herrischem Putzwahn und Onkel Vernons Spaß am Schikanieren.

Seufzend streckte er seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch aus und beobachtete, wie die Frühstücksflocken in seinem Müsli langsam untergingen.

,,Chrm,Chrm! Dürfte ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?!", Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und trug selbst bei dieser Hitze einen ellenlangen Umhang.

Die Gespräche verstummten auf einen Schlag und Harry war Dumbledore unglaublich dankbar dafür.

Selbst Hermine und Ron mussten ihren Streit darüber fallen lassen, ob sie gesamt Neuseeland durchwandern wollten, und in jedem Museum halt machten das die Insel zu bieten hatte (Hermine), oder geschlagene sechs Wochen am Strand liegen blieben (Ron).

,,Wie ihr nur zu gut wisst rücken die Ferien unaufhaltbar näher. Für einige bedeutet das ein Abschied für immer. Für andere sind es nur sechs Wochen. So ist es jedes Jahr. Bis auf dieses.", der Schulleiter machte eine bedeutende Pause und lächelte zufrieden als er die gespannten Gesichter seiner Schüler sah.

,,Wir haben unser bestes getan jegliche Gerüchte über das Kommende zu vernichten. Deshalb hoffe ich, das die Neuigkeit die ich ihnen mitzuteilen habe auch wirklich neu ist!" , in einer einladenden Geste breitete Dumbledore die Arme aus und schloss, alle mit ein.

,,Wir wurden geladen an einem Turnier teilzunehmen. Teilnehmen werden alle Schulen Europas. Ihr werdet also noch mehr Schulen, außer Beuabatonx und Durmstrang kennen lernen. Leider dürfen von jeder Schule nur die Teilnehmer mitreisen. Unser Zielland ist Italien. Und um euch jetzt nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen! Gesucht wird die Schüler-Quidditch-Mannschaft Europas!"

Es war als wäre Voldemort persönlich in diesem Moment in die große Halle appariert. Der Tumult der losbrach war immens.

Harry wusste nicht was er zuerst denken sollte. Sollte er dankbar dafür sein, das sich seine Ferien doch noch in so etwas Schönes wie eine Europaquidditschmeisterschaft verwandelt hatten. Sollte er Fragen stellen wie, wann, wo und wer mittdurfte? Oder sollte er Angst haben das er zu schlecht war?

Ein schmerzhaftes paar Hände an seinen Schultern, die ihn kräftig schüttelten unterbrachen die Gedanken. Rons schneeweißes Gesicht starrte ihn an.

,,Harry..Harry!" , japste er, als würde er unter Atemnot leiden.

,,Ich muss da mit. Verstehst du? Ich muss!! Du übst doch mit mir oder?"

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und drückte Ron mit einer entschiedenen Geste wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

,,Beruhig dich! Du bringst Harry ja noch um. Was ist überhaupt so toll an Quidditch? Wir wollten doch nach Neuseeland Ron?"

Ron hatte nur mit halben Ohr zugehört und trat Harry unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein, aber bei dem letzten Satz fuhr er zu Hermine rum und starrte sie an, als hätte sie gerade den Vorschlag gemacht, die Ferien in Voldemorts Villa verbringen.

,,Sach mal spinnst du? Weißt du was DAS für ne Chance ist? Das ist einmalig. Das ist unglaublich. Das ist….Ich MUSS einfach mit!!!!"

Harry schluckte schwer. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Er wollte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er NICHT mitdürfte.

In dem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und die Schüler verstummten abermals, auch wenn sie dafür länger als gewöhnlich brauchten.

,,Ich sehe meine Nachricht hat die gewünschte Wirkung!", Dumbledore strahlte übers ganze Gesicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

,,Jeder hat die Chance teilzunehmen. Die Mannschaft wird sich aus den besten Spielern der Häuser zusammensetzen. Der Captain wird dann Mannschaftintern gewählt. Ab jetzt hängen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen Listen aus, in denen sie sich für die Auswahlspiele eintragen können.

Die Auswahlspiele finden in einer Woche statt. Wir wollen ja allen noch ein wenig Zeit zum trainieren einräumen." Dumbledore zwinkerte fröhlich und bedeutete seinen Zuhörern dann mit einem Nicken, das, das Essen nun vorüber war.

Wie auf ein erneutes Kommando explodierte die Halle wieder von Gesprächen. Es , gab niemanden, den das Thema nicht brennend zu interessieren schien. Selbst die Leute die bei den sonstigen Quidditchspielen nur halbherzig dabei waren, wussten was es für eine Ehre war an einem europaweitem Wettkampf teilzunehmen.

Hermine und Harry brauchten ihre ganze Kraft, um Ron von seinem Sitz loszulösen. Er war wie erstarrt.

,,Harry du MUSST mit mir üben. Jeden Tag. Kein Schlaf!"

Hermine stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die langen Locken:,, Versprichs ihm schon Harry! Sonst kommen wir nie hier weg!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich abschätzend vor Ron.

,,Gut Ich machs!, er setzte den Jubelschreien von Ron mit einer raschen Handbewegung ein Ende,, unter einer Bedingung!! Ich bestimme das Training! Und wenn Schluss ist Schluss Ron!"

Ron wollte kurz aufbegehren, seufzte dann aber ergeben,,Wie du willst Harry!"

Der Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum war Hermine noch nie so lang vorgekommen.

Ron plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma und da Harry völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken war, musste sie den Job übernehmen zwischendurch ein "Hm" und "Ja" oder "aha" ins Rons Monolog einfließen zu lassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen - zuerst hatten sie Ron von der fetten Dame wegbekommen müssen, der er alles fieberhaft erzählte - stürmte er sofort in den Schlafraum um seiner ganzen Familie von der aufregenden Neuigkeit zu erzählen.

Hermine und Harry blieben zurück. Hermine würde nicht teilnehmen, darum hatte sie ihrer Familie nichts zu erzählen und Harry hatte schlicht und einfach keine Familie.

Kaum hatten sie sich in ihre Lieblingssessel fallen gelassen als Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen angelaufen kam.

Harry lächelte sie an. Ginny hatte gute Chancen dabei zu sein. Bei ihr brauchte er sich jedenfalls nicht solche Sorgen zu machen, wie bei ihrem Bruder.

,,Harry!", sagte sie zurückhaltend ,, sei ganz ehrlich! Meinst du ich hätte eine Chance mit ins Team zu kommen? Ich weiß dass ich ganz gut fliege, aber ich will unbedingt deine Meinung dazu hören!"

Harry grinste sie erleichtert an. Das war keine schwere Frage.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wenn ich es schaffe, dann schaffst du es auch!"

Er selbst fand das zwar nicht sehr beruhigend aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich dankbar auf. Sie ließ Krummbein auf ihren Schoß hüpfen und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

,,Danke Harry! Dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher dass ich es schaffen kann!"


	2. That's a tough choice!

Sooo da bin ich wieder Schneller als ich selbst erwartet hätte. Die Kommiantworten kommen am Ende des Kapitels, weil ich sonst gespoilt hätte.

Außerdem müssen wir ja auch noch eine elementare Frage klären .

Ich hoffe ihr wisst, das das nur ein übergangschapter war. Es war notwendig um endlich richitg loszulegen. Mir selbst gefällt es nicht ganz so gut, aber ich bin voller Zuversciht, das das nächste chapter bald folgt.

Disclaimer : die Charaktere gehören einzig uns allein j.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

------- bedeutet Charakterwechsel.

Viel Spaß!

--------------------------

That's a tough choice!

Draco seufzte ergeben. Mit einem langen Schritt trat er aus dem kühlen schattigen Schloss hinaus in die pralle Sonne.

Die letzte Woche war es merklich heißer geworden. Der Himmel war blau und kein Lüftchen regte sich. Beste Vorraussetzung um ein Quidditchauswahlspiel zu gewinnen. Wenn nur diese verdammte Hitze nicht wäre, dachte sich Draco mürrisch.

Blaise Zabini, der schwarzhaarige Halbitaliener, stolzierte mit breitem Grinsen neben ihm her.

Als sie sich mit selbstsicheren Schritten dem überfüllten Quidditchfeld näherten wuchs der Lärmpegel unaufhaltsam weiter.

Schon von weitem sahen sie die Massen, die sich auf den Rängen ausgebreitet hatten und unter deren Last das Holz ächzte und bebte.

Die Menge spaltete sich schon wie von allein als sie auf dem Feld ankamen und auf den einzigen Schattenplatz zusteuerten den es gab.

Eine Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin hockte vor ihnen im Gras und versuchte sich vergeblich die weißen Turnschuhe zuzubinden.

Als Dracos Schatten auf sie viel, hob sie fragend den Blick.

Kaum hatte sie erkannt wer da vor ihr stand, lief ihr Gesicht knallrot an und ohne weiter auf ihre offenen Schnürsenkel zu achten, stolperte sie davon.

,,Musst du das immer machen? Langsam bist du doch wohl alt genug dafür Drake!"

Blaise sah, seine Augen mit den Händen vorm Sonnenlicht schützend, tadelnd zu Draco herüber.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln und blieb dann genau auf der Stelle stehen wo das kleine Mädchen eben noch gesessen hatte.

,,Hast du schon jemanden entdeckt der eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz darstellen könnte?", fragte er stattdessen, während er sich einmal halb um sich selbst drehte und die Menge abschätzend musterte.

,,Wie wärs mit dem da?", Blaise deutete auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen aus Ravenclaw, der gerade über einen Witz seiner Freunde lachte.

,,Jeremy Summers? Nein der ist zu klein."

Blaise legte den Kopf schief, musterte den Jäger noch mal und nickte dann.

,,Wie wäre es denn mit Amanda Boyd?"

Draco folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und entdeckte ein hageres Mädchen, das trotz ihrer Größe ziemlich selbstsicher auf den langen Beinen stand.

,,Nein!", Draco deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an,,die verliert immer zu schnell die Nerven!"

Blaise seufzte theatralisch und guckte sich dann weiter um. Nicht unweit von ihnen stand ein Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor. Er trug eine komplette Qudditchausrüstung (und das bei dem Wetter!!) und murmelte irgendwelche Spielregeln vor sich her.

Draco hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen. Er konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen:,, Jason Cadwaller? Definitiv zu "motiviert"!"

Mit den Schultern zuckend ließ sich Blaise ins Gras fallen. Er liebte die Sonne einfach. Für ihn konnte es nicht warm genug sein.

Während er sich weiter umsah, kamen Draco ein paar unschöne Gedanken. Was wenn er nicht ausgewählt würde? Was dann? Er wünschte sich zurzeit nichts sehnlicher als an dieser dummen Meisterschaft teilzunehmen. Selbst wenn das für ihn bedeutete in einem….." Team" mit Mr. Super-toll-ich-kann-alles-rette-die-Welt-und-sehe-einfach-na-ihr-wisst-schon spielen musste.

Wie konnte Blaise nur so gelassen sein? Der hatte sich doch wahrhaftig einfach aufs Feld gelegt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Verständnislos runzelte Draco die Stirn, als er plötzlich eine Mähne roter Haare aufblitzen sah. Ginny Weasley stand umringt von ihrer üblichen Mädchenschar dar.

Sie stach unter ihnen heraus wie eine zarte Narzisse umringt von üppigen Rosen.

Sie kicherte gerade über etwas das eine ihrer Freundinnen gesagt hatte, während Arnold - ihr rosa PygmyPuff - wild auf ihrer Schulter auf- und abhüfte.

Draco hatte sie schon oft spielen gesehen. Und jedes Mal waren ihm ihre beunruhigend wendigen Bewegungen und schnelle Auffassungsgabe aufgefallen.

Ihr Spiel hatte fast etwas Teuflisches.

Mal abgesehen davon das sie eine Gryffindor und eine Weasley war, hatte sie ziemlich große Chancen im Team zu sein.

Draco konnte sich dem nicht erwehren, aber wie sie da so stand mit ihrem natürlichen Auftreten, dem ansteckendem Lachen und den großen ausdrucksstarken Augen hatte sie etwas an sich, das ihn unglaublich neugierig machte.

Erst als eine ihrer Freundinnen ihn misstrauische beäugte, bemerkte er ,dass er Ginny länger als es sich für einen Malfoy schickte gemustert hatte.

Damit es nicht noch peinlicher wurde fixierte er sich schnell auf jemand anderen.

Oh. Na das passte. Ihr unterdurchschnittlicher Bruder.

Wie der es überhaupt heil aufs Feld geschafft hatte war Draco ein Rätsel.

Warum hatte ihm keiner seiner angeblichen Freunde gesagt, dass der heutige Tag für ihn nur eine weitere peinliche Niederlage bedeutete?

Oh Gott, und jetzt war der doch tatsächlich gestolpert bei dem Versuch dem Schlammblut eine Strähne ihres Fells hinters Ohr zu klemmen.

Ups. Cormac McLaggen. Draco grinste hämisch als er Rons puterrotes Gesicht sah.

Die weitere Inspektion seiner Umgebung ergaben noch drei, vier Ravenclaws und zwei Hufflepuffs die einigermaßen viel versprechend aussahen.

Aus seinem eigenen Haus gab es selbstverständlich einige Gute. Aber ihre Fähigkeiten reichten längst nicht aus um ihn und Blaise zu schlagen.

Ja und dann war da noch…

Unweigerlich kam er jetzt zu dem Punkt vor dem er sich unterbewusst gedrückt hatte. Ein einziger Blick genügte, um den ihm nur zu vertrauten schwarzen

Wuschelkopf auszumachen.

Wie sehr es ihm auch gegen den Strich gehen mochte, Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt war einfach zu gut um nicht dabei zu sein.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry war Hermine dankbar dafür, dass sie beruhigend auf Ron einredete.

Er war selbst viel zu aufgeregt, um jetzt auch noch seinen aufgelösten besten Freund zu beruhigen.

Harry brummte der Kopf von der Hitze, und dem unaufhörlichen abschwellendem Gesumme der Menschenmasse.

Er rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen, als er ein altbekanntes Kribbeln im Nacken spürte.

Noch bevor er ihn entdeckte hatte, wusste er wer die Ursache für dieses Kribbeln war. Er hatte sich die letzten sechs Jahre daran gewöhnt.

Und da stand er.

Die blonden Haare, angestrahlt von der Sonne fast weiß, die blasse Haut und die blitzenden grauen Augen. Dazu ein weißes Hemd an dem die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet waren, sodass man das Schlüsselbein erkennen konnte. Weiße Shorts und Turnschuhe. Wäre da nicht seine herablassende Haltung und das spöttische Grinsen auf den Lippen gewesen, hätte man ihn glatt für einen Engel halten können.

Das Kribbeln im Nacken und das Rumoren in seinem Magen ignorierend, zwang sich Harry ein siegessicheres Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er würde Malfoy ganz Gewiss nicht zeigen, was für große Angst er davor hatte zu Versagen.

Dracos Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis er schließlich den Mund öffnete und mit den Lippen folgende Wörter formte ,, Du bist so gut wie erledigt Potter!"

Sofort verwandelte sich Harrys Angst in Entschlossenheit. Grimmig lächelte er zurück und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. So würde er es schaffen.

Es hatte ihm nur der richtige Ansporn gefehlt, und den hatte ihm Malfoy gerade ohne es zu wissen gegeben.

,,Danke!", erwiderte er ebenso lautlos, als sich Dumbledore plötzlich erhob.

Der Schulleiter hielt seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle und murmelte etwas. Vermutlich den Sonorus, denn kurz darauf hallte seine tiefe Stimme über das ganze Hogwartsgelände wieder.

,,Liebe Schüler! Ich möchte sie recht herzlich zu unseren Auswahlspielen begrüßen!", die Leute auf den schartigen Holzemporen brachen in Jubel aus.

,,Wir haben lange genug auf diesen Moment gewartet, darum möchte ich sie nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen und mit langatmigen Reden aufhalten. Meine verehrte Kollegin Madame Hooch wird die spielerische Leitung übernehmen. Noch eine Kleinigkeit zu den Regeln: Spielt Fair!!" , damit ließ sich Dumbledore genauso flink wieder auf seinem Platz nieder wie er aufgestanden war. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien eine riesige schwebende Sanduhr über den Köpfen der Zuschauer.

Madame Hooch blies in ihre Trillerpfeife (die genauso silbern war, wie ihre Haare) und befahl ihnen sich in einer langen Reihe am Rande des Quidditchfeldes aufzustellen.

Hermine wünschte beiden noch einmal viel Glück und verließ dann mit den anderen Zuschauern schnell die Wiese.

,,Ich hab Angst Harry!" , wimmerte Ron , als sie mit bleiernen Beinen und tauben Armen auf das Ende der Reihe zumarschierten.

Von einer Armada fliegender Besen verfolgt, schritt Madame Hooch von Schüler zu Schüler wandernd das Feld ab. Damit niemand sagen konnte die Spiele liefen unfair ab, würden sie alle auf den Schulbesen fliegen.

Kaum hatte Harry seine Hand um das knorrige Holz seines Besens geschlossen, da ließ Madame Hooch erneut ihre Trillerpfeife hören.

Sie musste ebenfalls den Sonorus benutzt haben, denn ihre Stimme war lauter als gewohnt.

,,Wir fangen mit einer einfachen Übung an. Bitte legen sie ihre Besen neben sich ab und geben ihnen den Befehl : Hoch!"

Es war wie in der ersten Klasse. Bei Harry klappte es sofort und auch Rons Besen ließ nicht lange damit auf sich warten in seine Hand zu hüpfen.

,,All diejenigen, bei denen das schon nicht funktioniert hat, möchte ich bitten das Feld zu verlassen."

Sieben geknickt aussehende Erstklässler rannten vom Feld.

,,Und nun meine Damen und Herren, setzten sie sich auf ihre Besen und wenn ich pfeife stoßen sie sich vom Boden ab."

Gesagt getan. Es folgte eine Übung nach der anderen, die stetig schwerer wurden. Der Nachmittag war schon weit fortgeschritten und über die Hälfte der anfänglichen Bewerber saß mittlerweile auf den Rängen zwischen den anderen Zuschauern, als Madame Hooch ihre Pfeife ein weiteres Mal erklingen ließ und dann verkündete:,, Okay! Die Vorausscheidungen sind getroffen. Wir machen eine Pause für die alle zum Mittagessen ins Schloss zurückkehren werden. Ich lege hier vorne vor den Umkleiden eine Liste aus, in die bitte jeder, der noch übrig ist, seine gewünschte Spielpostion einträgt. Wir sehen uns dann um vier wieder. Guten Appetit!"

Erschöpft ließ Harry seinen Besen an Ort und stelle ins Gras fallen. Schon die Vorausscheidungen waren anstrengender gewesen als er erwartet hatte.

Hermine kam mit wehenden Locken aufs Feld gelaufen.

,,Ihr seid noch drin!" , rief sie Harry, Ron und Ginny entgegen. Sie sah ganz so aus als hätte sie nicht eins ihrer Bücher darauf verwettet, dass Ron so weit kommt.

Aber der war viel zu erschöpft und glücklich um das zu bemerken. Mit hochrotem Kopf scheuchte er die anderen drei ins Schloss, wo eine verlockende Mahlzeit auf sie wartete.

Das Mittagessen war kaum vorüber, als es begonnen hatte. Mit neuem Mut und Energie strömten die Massen langsam wieder aufs Feld hinaus.

Harry, Ginny und Ron stellten sich an um sich in die Listen einzutragen. Ron als Hüter, Ginny als Jägerin und Harry als Sucher.

Unter Sucher waren die wenigsten Eintragungen. Zwei Ravenclaws, ein Hufflepuff und Draco Malfoy. Harry lächelte grimmig als er seinen Namen schwungvoll unter den seines Erzfeindes setzte und dachte bei sich: Es kann nur einen geben!

Als die Listen eingesehen wurden, kristallisierten sich fünf Mannschaften heraus. Zusammengesetzt aus Schülern der unterschiedlichen Häuser und Jahrgänge.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, wurden Harry, Ron und Ginny getrennt.

Zu Harrys Genugtuung waren auch Draco und Blaise in unterschiedlichen Gruppen. Die arme Ginny fauchte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin gerade gereizt an.

Harry besah sich seine Mannschaft näher und war eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Es herrschte das System: der Älteste ist Captain.

Und wie es der Zufall wollte, war er der Älteste.

Mit einem raschen Blick auf die Liste in seiner Hand rief er die Namen und dazugehörigen Positionen auf. Sie würden als Dritte spielen.

Zuerst war Dracos Team gegen das von Ron dran. Der blonde Slytherin sah nicht sehr glücklich aus mit seiner Mannschaft und Harry musste ihm in Gedanken Recht geben. Das wären auch nicht gerade die Spieler die sich Harry für sein Team ausgesucht hätte.

Der Startpfiff ging und die beiden Mannschaften erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

Schon nach den ersten paar Minuten war deutlich, das Dracos Mannschaft nicht nur schlecht, sondern grottenschlecht war.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten führte Rons Team mit vierzig Punkten, während Dracos Jäger nicht mal in die Nähe der gegnerischen Torringe gelangt waren.

Amüsiert beobachtete Harry, wie Draco immer mehr um seine Fassung ringen musste. Die Kreise die er über dem Feld drehte wurden immer kleiner, bis er schließlich hinabflog und seinem Hüter irgendwas an den Kopf warf.

Zum Erstaunen der gesamten Zuschauer flog dieser daraufhin in die Höhe und nahm Dracos Platz als Sucher ein.

Als der Quaffel diesmal auf den neuen selbsternannten Torhüter zuflog, fing er ihn und sauste wie ein Blitz über das Feld. Unter jubelnden Rufen versengte er den Quaffel, von der Mitte des Feldes, im obersten Torring der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Ron guckte so geschockt und perplex , dass er seine Aufgabe als Hüter ganz vergaß.

Obwohl Dracos Team, nachdem der Endpfiff erklang, haushoch verloren hatte, wirkte dieser ganz zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte zu Harrys Missfallen eindeutig gezeigt was er konnte.

--------------------------------------

Draco fluchte innerlich. Er hatte sich nicht so in den Vordergrund spielen wollen. Aber nur wegen seiner untalentierten Mannschaft, wollte er doch nicht auf die Quidditschmeisterschaft verzichten. Könnte er sich in sieben teilen, so hätte er es getan. Außerdem wäre dann kein anderer Spieler mehr für den Quidditch-Cup vonnöten gewesen.

Kaum war das Spiel abgepfiffen setzte er sanft auf dem Feld auf und wandte seiner angeblichen "Mannschaft" eiskalt den Rücken zu. Mit solchen Nieten würde er sich nicht weiter abgeben.

Wie gebannt starrten die Zuschauer und Mitspieler zu dem thronartigen Sitzplatz Dumbledores empor, und warteten gespannt auf das Ergebnis.

Madame Hooch überreichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle.

,,Folgende Schüler sind ausgeschlossen. Aus dem blauen Team, alle außer Draco Malfoy. Aus dem grünen Team Ron Weasley!"

Wie geschockt starrte Draco den alten Mann an. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Er war weiter Und Ron nicht?

Triumphierend sah er zu Harry hinüber, doch der war gerade dabei mit missmutigem Gesicht seinem besten Freund gut zuzureden. Von dem Weasleymädchen und dem Schlammblut war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie hatten wohl nicht so viel Lust sich jetzt mit der deprimierten Heulsuse rumzuschlagen.

Colin Creevey kam mit rotem Kopf auf Draco zugerannt. Am liebsten hätte Draco sich versteckt, doch es gab weit und breit keinen Baum in greifbarer Nähe.

Die Creeveys waren die einzigen die nicht total davor zurückschreckten mit Draco zu sprechen.

Außer Atem stützte sich Colin mit den Armen auf seinen Beinen ab.

,,Ich….Ich.. Ich!" japste er und holte dann erneut Luft.

Dracos Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe und auf sein Gesicht trat ein missmutiger Ausdruck.

,,Ich.. Ich!"

,,Das hatten wir schon!"

,,Ich soll dir von Madame Hooch sagen, das du in der anderen Mannschaft Rons Platz einnehmen sollst!"

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. Colin Creevey starrte zurück. Er hatte wohl so etwas wie ein "Danke" erwartet, aber der blonde Syltherin ließ nur ein arrogantes " Ich bin Sucher" vernehmen.

Darauf wusste selbst Colin Creevey nichts mehr zu sagen. Kopfschüttelnd lief er zurück zu den Rängen.

Das nächste Spiel würde zwischen der von Blaise und der Mannschaft eines großen Hufflepuffs Namens Summerby stattfinden.

Blaise hatte sich schon vom Boden erhoben, aber Draco bemerkte das Ginny Weasley noch bei der gegnerischen Mannschaft auf dem Boden stand, und mit kaltem Blick auf Zacharias Smith herabsah.

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich ein Gryffindor aus derselben Mannschaft auf ihn und schlug zu, und ehe noch irgendwer eingreifen konnte hatte sich die ganze Mannschaft in den Haaren.

Niemand hatte ein Wort gehört, doch das Chaos das Ginny augenscheinlich veranstaltet hatte war immens. Das Mädchen wich geschickt den Ausläufern der Prügelei aus und starrte zu ihrer eigenen Mannschaft empor, als Blaise neben ihr landete.

Draco hatte sich so weit genähert das er hören konnte was der Captain zu seiner Jägerin zu sagen hatte.

,,Nicht schlecht Weasley!", triumphiert er fröhlich und legte dem Rotschopf einen Arm um die Schulter.

Obwohl sie ihn leicht genervt abschüttelte, stellte Draco fest, das die beiden das gleiche schadenfrohe Grinsen im Gesicht hatten.

Mittlerweile hatten es ein paar Lehrer und Schüler, die blitzschnell eingegriffen waren, die Situation wieder zu entschärfen.

Alle Beteiligten wurden sofort von den Auswahlspielen ausgeschlossen.

Ohne auch nur einen Punkt erzielt zu haben, war Blaise gesamte Mannschaft in die nächste Runde gekommen.

Die übrig gebliebenen drei Mannschaften hingegen machten es sich nicht so leicht. Sie lieferten sich erbitterte Kämpfe, aus denen man nicht hätte sagen können wer als klarer Sieger aus ihnen hervorging.

Draco hatte sich wohl oder Übel damit abgefunden auf der Position des Hüters zu spielen und war dabei sogar Recht erfolgreich.

Die Sonne ging langsam hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes unter und tauchte das Feld in orangefarbenes Licht.

Die Spieler hatten sich einfach an der Stelle ins Gras fallen lassen an der sie gelandet waren. Doch ihre Ruhepause war nicht von langer Dauer. Dumbledore verkündete das Aus der Auswahlspiele und lotste sie alle ins Schloss. Zum Abendessen und zur Verkündung.

Draco starrte auf den reichgedeckten Tisch vor sich, der sich unter der Last der köstlichen Speisen leicht bog.

Er war viel zu erschöpft um auch nur einen Bissen runterzubekommen. Der einzige Grund warum er nicht schon in seinem Schlafraum auf seinem Bett lag, war der das die Verkündung noch ausstand. Der alte Mann liebte es wirklich seine Schüler unnötig zu quälen.

Draco konnte nicht sagen wie lange er schon unverwandt auf die dampfenden goldgelben Kartoffeln vor sich starrte, als Dumbledore sich endlich raschelnd erhob.

Die paar Schüler die noch die Kraft besessen hatten sich leise zu unterhalten verstummten.

,,Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler die Entscheidung ist gefallen und ich bin ziemlich froh euch mitzuteilen das wir eine unglaublich talentierte Mannschaft auf die Beine gestellt haben." , Dumbledore räusperte sich, wie er es noch nie getan hatte und die Schüler rutschten unruhig auf ihren Bänken herum.

,,Der Sucher unseres Teams wird Harry Potter sein!", die große Halle brach in Jubel aus und Harry starrte wie ein Pferd in der Gegend rum. Draco konnte sich nicht Mal darüber ärgern solange er nicht wusste wie es um ihn selbst stand.

,,Der Hüter unseres Teams wird Draco Malfoy sein!".

Das Erste was er wahrnahm war, das alle ihn anstarrten und klatschten und diesmal konnte Draco seine altbewährte Maske nicht aufrechterhalten. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Automatisch suchte er den Blick seines ersten anderen Teammitglieds, und außer acht lassend wer sie eigentlich waren, teilten sie diesen glücklichen Augenblick gemeinsam.

,,Die beiden Treiber unseres Teams werden Nathan Donovan und Joshua Crandall sein."

Die Ravenclaws brachen in lauten Jubel aus und klopften zwei Jungen auf die Schultern, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können.

,,Die drei Jäger unseres Teams werden Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley und April Reynolds sein.", sowohl Syltherin, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor stimmten in die Jubelrufe mit ein.

,,Ich möchte unser Team jetzt nach vorne bitten!"

Auf wackeligen Beinen und mit strahlenden Gesichtern versammelte sich das Team vorne bei Dumbledore am Lehrertisch. Das Jubeln und Tosen der Schüler wollte überhaupt kein Ende mehr nehmen.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Draco, das Ron schlaff auf seinem Platz hing und sich nicht wirklich für seine Freunde freuen konnte.

,,So und nun zu der vielleicht wichtigsten Entscheidung des Tages!", mit einem Nicken zu seiner rechten gab er Hagrid ein Zeichen. Der Halbriese reichte jedem der Teamspieler eine kleine graue Hülse, die sie verwirrt in den Händen drehten.

,,Jeder denkt jetzt bitte an den Kandidaten der ihrer Meinung nach die besten Qualitäten als Captain hat.", es dauerte eine Weile, doch nach und nach färbten sich die länglichen Hüllen in ihren Händen dunkelblau.

Das Team legte nacheinander die Hülsen in einen kleinen Behälter, der sich sofort mit Rauch füllte. Als Dumbledore seine Hand im Rauch verschwinden ließ, zog er eine große einzelne Hülse wieder heraus.

Mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verkündete er laut und deutlich, das es noch bis in den letzten Winkel der Halle zu hören war,,Der Teamkapitän unserer Mannschaft ist…………………………."

----------------------------

Hier ein riesen-riesen Dank an all die Reviewer. Damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet. Das baut auf und spornt an. Dafür kriegt ihr alle Mal ein Keks.

Für Konstruktive Kritik und Vorschläge bin ich immer zu haben.

Falls scih jemand als Beta-Leser opfern würde, wäre ich sehr dankbar dafür. Ansonsten wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten. Ich bin da sehr großzügig.

AngelHB : Ich hoffe es ging schnell genug Das hat mich ehct Blut und Scheiß gekostet. Ich hoffe du bleibst mir auch nach diesem Überbrückungskapitel treu

Mima : Wie du siehst hat Harry es geschafft XD auch wenn es nur zwei Wochen Befreiung bedeutet immerhin etwas. Da bin ich echt erleichtert, das es mal was Neues ist. Ist in dieser Sektion ja schon ein schweres Schaffen

oAmyBlacko: Natürlich hattest du Recht das es einige Probleme mit unserm geliebten Drake gibt aber ich hoffe das hab ich ganz gut geregelt. Tja und das mit dem Captain…..wer weiß XDXD Danke danke.

Simsly: Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Erwartungen wenigsten etwas erfüllen So die Mannschaft steht jetzt. Die anderen teammitglieder werden in den folgenden Kapiteln noch näher erläutert. Durch deine Bettelei hab ich mich echt beeilt mit dem schreiben. 3000 Wörter..Uff!! Ach weiter so!! das spotn an XD Ich hoffe dieses ende war nicht allzufied , 

Schattenengl: Danke danke Ich hoffe das zweite Kapitel ging so weiter.

KabaKakao : Das ist gemein gemein gemein ;; du bist gemein XD

So ein schönes Lob und dann das. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt kein Fan von Slash, aber dieses eine Pärchen muss einfach sein. Die gehören zusammen. Auch wenn sie beide Steinaltr wären. Oder zwei Faruen. Oder jung und alt. Oder Geschwister. Völlig egal. Falls du verstehst was ich meine . Vielleicht aknn ich dich ja kurieren?? (hab ich zwar nicht sehr große Hoffnungen drauf aber trotzdem…) bitte bitte lies doch noch ein bisschen weiter ja??

Liebe grüße

RockPoet: Wegen dem slash siehe Kaba und ich hoffe wirklich das du trotzdem weiterleben wirst…ja? Es wird auch nicht so komisch…sondern ganz normal XD aber listig und verrückt. Ja? Ich würd mich freuen

Zissy: Jaja du!! Ne? Deine Wünsche unterschmuggeln. Und um zu wissen wer Captain ist musst du noch ein bissl warten .

Tbc...Nachtregen


	3. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß. Es hat viel zu lange gedauert und das tut mir auch Leid. Aber der Stress in letzter zeit war einfach zu groß. Dafür hab ich jetzt Ferien und bin doch hoffentlich besonders kreativ. Gebt mich nicht auf

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

BETA: ich benötige immer noch einen und bin dankbar für jegliche Angebote XD

# Chapter 3 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Das Team legte nacheinander die Hülsen in einen kleinen Behälter, der sich sofort mit Rauch füllte. Als Dumbledore seine Hand darin verschwinden ließ, zog er eine große einzelne Kapsel wieder heraus.

Mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verkündete er laut und deutlich, das es noch bis in den letzten Winkel der Halle zu hören war. „Der Teamkapitän unserer Mannschaft ist Blaise Zabini!"

Es folgte eine dröhnende Stille. Die gesamte Halle war viel zu erstaunt und überrumpelt um in Jubel auszubrechen.

April Reynolds, das dunkelhaarige Hufflepuff-Mädchen, lächelte leicht wie sie es immer zu tun schien und nickte Harry zu. Demnach hatte die Schönheit ihm ihre Stimme gegeben.

Unheilvolles ahnend sahen sich die beiden Ravenclaw-Treiber an. Sie waren beste Freunde und hatten selbstverständlich den jeweils anderen gewählt.

Leicht schmunzelnd seufzte Harry. Er konnte sich ganz gut zusammenreimen, wie diese unerwartete Wahl getroffen worden war.

Der Gryffindorkapitän hatte sich für Ginny entschieden, mit der einfachen Annahme, dass sie ihn wählen würde.

Draco Malfoy selbstverständlich hatte seinen schwarzhaarigen Slytherinfreund gewählt.

Soweit, die eigene Stimme sich selbst zu geben, würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal er gehen.

Blaise selbst hatte sich schon aus reiner Gewohnheit für Draco entschieden.

Jeder außer April hatte also genau eine Stimme und das hieß, das Ginny tatsächlich Blaise gewählt hatte.

Das bedeutete nicht nur das Ginny einen Slytherin ihm vorgezogen hatte, sondern auch das die Mehrheit lediglich aus zwei zu eins bestand.

Na das Team arbeitete ja jetzt schon hervorragend zusammen. Unstimmigkeiten soweit das Auge reichte.

Als sich Harry wissend seiner rothaarigen Freundin zuwandte, sah es so aus als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet. Herausfordernd grinste sie ihn an.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die anhaltende, erstickte Stille durch ein schepperndes Klirren unterbrochen wurde. Die Schüler drehten sich auf ihren Plätzen um, und starrten Neville, den Verursacher des Lärms, bedrohlich an. Ihm war vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand gefallen.

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er lachte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf Blaise zu, gab ihm die Hand, wünschte ihm Glück und fing immer noch lachend an zu klatschen. (Jaja Standing Ovations XD)

Sofort setzte Dumbledore, der bis dahin nur amüsiert gelächelt und seine Schüler beobachtet hatte, mit ein.

Keine Sekunde später viel auch von den Schülern die verwirrte Starre ab und sie brachen in Jubel aus.

Harry zwinkerte der ebenfalls lachenden Ginny zu und Blaise sprang auf einen Stuhl, um sich vor der tosenden Menge zu verbeugen.

„DAS KANN DOCH WOHL NICHT _WAHR _SEIN!", hallte Rons Stimme noch weit über den See wieder.

Sein Kopf hatte die Farbe der Beeren in den Büschen angenommen und seine Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich.

„Ron beruhig dich! Siehst du nicht, was das für eine große Chance ist?", die braunhaarige Hexe saß gelassen am Ufer des Sees und schaute genervt zu Ron hinauf.

Dieser lief seid einer geschlagenen halben Stunde vor Ginny, Harry und Hermione auf und ab und zeterte.

Dabei hatten sie sich an ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts einfach nur darauf gefreut, gemeinsam draußen das schöne Wetter zu genießen.

Hermione war die Einzige, die noch versuchte ihren rothaarigen Freund zu beruhigen.

Harry und Ginny waren in der letzten Woche vorsichtig geworden im Umgang mit Ron.

Er war noch schneller zu reizen als sonst und gerade auf Harry und Ginny sprang er besonders an. Jedes Mal gab er ihnen dann das Gefühl sie seien schuld daran, dass er nicht mit nach Italien zur Meisterschaft durfte.

Doch jetzt wurde es selbst Ginny, die sonst eher belustigt auf Rons Tiraden reagierte, zu bunt. Genervt sprang sie auf ihre Beine, die eben noch munter im Wasser gebaumelt hatten und erwiderte. „Ron das ist echt totaler Schwachsinn den du daherlaberst! Wir können froh sein das Malfoys Vater uns die Mannschaftsbesen spendet. Es sind die Besten auf dem Markt und daher ist es völlig egal von _wem_ sie kommen!"

„Das sagst du ja nur, weil du auf diesen blöden Slytherin-Arsch Zabini stehst!"

Ginnys spöttisches Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen eisigen Blick.

„Mir geht's auf die Nerven, dass du deinen Frust darüber, dass du nicht mit nach Italien kommst an mir auslässt. Und weißt du was? Selbst wenn ich auf „Slytherin-Arsch" Zabini stehen würde. So schlecht kann er gar nicht sein. Immerhin kann _er_ Quidditch spielen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich schwungvoll um, spazierte zu einer Gruppe die einige Meter weiter entfernt von ihnen saß und ließ sich dort nieder.

Es waren Nathan Donovan, Joshua Crandall und April Reynolds, die neutralere Seite des Quidditchteams.

Im Grunde war Harry mit Ginny einer Meinung, aber er hätte es nie übers Herz gebracht sie Ron so direkt und unverblümt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Sein bester Freund stand da wie ein ungefütterter Flubberwurm.

Blass ließ er sich ins Gras sinken. Alle Wut und Energie war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Niedergeschlagen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Also von mir hat sie das nicht."

Hermione stand jetzt ebenfalls auf. Vorsichtig ging sie auf Ron zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Na komm Ron! Wir gehen ins Schloss und gucken mal nach ob wir Post von unseren Eltern haben. Du weißt schon, wegen der Neuseelandreise."

Ron nickte und rappelte sich auf. Als er Hermione ins Schloss folgte kehrte eine angenehme Stille ein. Harry gähnte.

Bevor er sich rücklings ins Gras fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden hinüber.

Nathan hatte nussbraunes Haar, das kurz vom Kopf abstand, und aus dem man vermuten konnte, dass es länger wahrscheinlich gelockt war. Die Farbe passte perfekt zu seinen Augen. Seine große Nase war es, die ihm seinen unvergleichlichen Charme gab. Ohne dieses charakteristische Merkmal hätte er vielleicht geometrischer ausgesehen, aber keinesfalls interessanter.

Joshua hingegen hatte eine kleine unauffällige Nase, aber dafür einen schönen großen roten Mund. Seine köterblonden Haare vielen ihm gewitzt in die honiggelben Augen.

Die beiden hatten sich sofort mit April Reynolds angefreundet und auch Ginny wurde in letzter Zeit öfter in ihrer Gegenwart gesehen.

Auch wenn man es auf den ersten Blick nicht sah, war April ein unglaublich hübsches Mädchen. Ihre schokoladenfarbigen langen Wellen passten gut zu ihrer bronzefarbenen Haut. Ihre Mandelaugen standen leicht schräg über ihrer glatten schönen Nase. Und die Lippen waren immer zu einem kleinen nachsichtigen Lächeln geformt.

Die letzte Woche hatte die Hogwarts-Mannschaft insgesamt fünfmal miteinander trainiert und sie verstanden sich tatsächlich besser als erwartet. (Wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah ,das Harry und Draco schon dreimal davor gestanden hatten sich fast zu prügeln.)

Die warme Sonne auf seiner Haut und das Lachen und zwanglose Plaudern der anderen Schüler machten ihn schläfrig. Er hatte so selten Zeit sich richtig auszuruhen.

Das seichte Wasser umspielte sanft seine Füße und das Gras streichelte weich über seine nackten Arme und Beine.

Die Luft roch nach Sommer. Nach Apfel und Holz. Nach Wasser und Lachen. Nach Erde und... Schokolade?

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und erkannte April, die sich just in diesem Moment neben ihm ins Gras fallen ließ. Lächelnd schaute sie auf den See hinaus, in dessen Mitte sich der Riesenkraken genüsslich an der Oberfläche treiben ließ.

„Wir treffen uns heute Abend vor dem Wasserspeier!"

Fragend sah Harry sie an. Er hatte schon gemerkt das sie kein Mensch vieler Worte war, und das sie schnell – manchmal zu schnell für Harry- auf den Punkt kam, was ihn immer wieder verwirrte.

„Was?"

„Der Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. Das haben Nathan und Joshua mir vorhin erzählt."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Harry immer noch irritiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln: „Warum nicht?"

Sie lächelte, doch als sie Harrys immer noch fragenden Blick sah, fügte sie gönnerhaft hinzu. „Es geht um die ganze Mannschaft. Anscheinend gibt es etwas total Wichtiges an dem wir alle teilnehmen müssen."

Sie stand behänd auf und erinnerte Harry dabei leicht an einen Jaguar.

„Um Neun!", war alles was sie noch hinzufügte, bevor sie mit festen Schritten zum Schloss hochlief.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein musste. Die Sonne ging gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln unter und verabschiedete diesen heiteren Tag mit einem ebenso schönen Sonnenuntergang. Außer ihm waren nur noch zwei andere kleine Grüppchen auf der Wiese. Augenreibend rappelte er sich hoch und beeilte sich ins Schloss zu kommen.

„Meiner Meinung nach hättest du schon viel früher damit anfangen sollen. Warum muss bei dir eigentlich auch immer alles auf den letzten Drücker passieren?", lamentierte Draco, während Blaise hecktisch in ihrem Schlafsaal hin- und herrannte.

„Wenn ich deinen Rat brauche Mama, dann frag ich dich!"

Ein paar Socken flog in Dracos Richtung. Wie ein Pascha thronte er auf seinem schon fertig gepackten Reisekoffer. Er genoss es sichtlich das diesmal er es war der sich über Blaise lustig machen konnte. Der hatte sich so im Ruhm des Mannschaftskapitänes gesuhlt, das er die vergangene Woche noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen war zu packen. Alles hätte also wunderbar sein können, wenn da nicht...

Angeekelt hielt Draco ein knallbuntes Stück Stoff, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und soweit weg von sich wie möglich, in die Höhe und sah Blaise fragend an.

„Was hat der alte Mann sich nur dabei gedacht? Du als Mannschaftsvertreter musst das verhindern!!"

Blaise fing an zu lachen, als er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah, stimmte ihm dann aber kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Eigentlich gar nicht dumm. Wenn uns die anderen Mannschaften in diesen Trikots sehen, rennen sie schreiend weg."

Er fischte seinen eigenen Mannschaftsumhang vom Boden, der Dracos noch um einige grelle Farben übertraf.

Sie waren eben aus Dumbledores Büro wiedergekommen, wo die letzte Besprechung für den morgigen Abflug stattgefunden hatte.

Das es Morgen schon um sechs Uhr früh losgehen sollte, konnte Dracos Vorfreude nicht im mindesten trüben. Er machte sich lediglich Sorgen, wegen Dumbledores verheißungsvoll glitzernden Augen, als es um ihren Hinflug ging.

Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln und beförderte seinen Umhang zu dem restlichen Chaos in seinem Koffer.

„Ich werd sehen was sich machen lässt!"

Draco nickte und wusste das er mehr nicht erwarten konnte. Wenn Blaise so etwas sagte, dann hielt er sich auch daran.

Seufzend stand er auf.

„Ich geh nochmal runter in die Küche. Vielleicht kann ich ja die Hauselfen zwingen mir eine leckere Lasagne zu kochen. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

„Nein Danke!", antwortete Blaise ohne seinen Kopf aus den tiefen seines Kleiderschrankes zu nehmen. Mit rudernden Bewegungen seiner Arme, förderte er Kleidungsstücke, Bücher, Schokofrösche, einen alten Wecker und Sprühdosen zutage, die allesamt so aussahen, als hätten sie das Tageslicht schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

„Das kann doch nicht gesund sein so einen unregelmäßigen Essensrhythmus zu haben."

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen und schloss schnell die Tür des Schlafsaales hintersich, bevor Blaise eine weitere Moralpredigt vom Stapel lassen konnte.

Das Draco nur Nachts essen konnte, hatte in seiner Kindheit begonnen.

Es hatte nicht daran gelegen, das die Hauselfen auf Malfoy Manor schlechte Köche waren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte daran gelegen, das das warme gute Essen nicht zu der eisigen Stimmung innerhalb der Familie gepasst hatte. Und so hatte Draco im stummen Protest aufgehört seine Mahlzeiten mit seinen Eltern zusammen zu essen. Mitlerweile war auch das zu einer reinen Gewohnheitssache auf Malfoy Manor geworden. Und ganz selten kam es vor, das er sich das gemeinschaftliche Abendessen zurückwünschte. Ab und zu. An Weihnachten.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, das die Hauselfen keineswegs erstaunt waren ihn zu sehen und ihn auch sogleich mit der schon vorbereiteten Mahlzeit bedienten, kaum das sich das Portät hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Diese Wesen schienen wirklich nie zu schlafen, dachte er, als sie ihm das Essen, auf seinen angestammten Platz an einem kleinen Holztisch, hinten in der Ecke neben einem uhralten klackernden Ofen, servierten. Eigentlich fand er sie alle ganz nett. Bis auf Dobby, diesen Potter-verhärlichenden Verräter.

Er winkte den Hauselfen zurück ,der gerade dabei war die Kerzen zu entzünden, und fragte ihn nach einem Geschirrtuch, um das Essen sicher durch die Gänge zu transportieren.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sein Essen nicht mit in den Schlafsaal genommen, aber er wollte wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf vor der anstrengenden Reise, die sie morgen erwartete, bekommen.

Draco kannte die Gänge Hogwarts bei Nacht in und auswendig; nie war ihm auch nur eine Menschenseele begegnet. Er trat um eine Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen; nur ein paar Schritte weiter entfernt stand ein Junge, mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Gang. Er schein ihn nicht gehört zu haben, denn er blieb weiter über etwas, das wie eine Karte aussah, gebeugt stehen.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte vor sich hin, während er die Karte leicht antippte.

„_Lumos_!" , die Spitze seines Zauberstabes flammte auf und tauchte die Wände in magisches Licht. Draco stand weiterhin wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete ungesehen das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen. Er war gerade soweit, seine Beine wieder zu bewegen und in die andere Richtung davonzulaufen, als der andere Junge sich erschrocken umdrehte und ihn bestimmt, mit der leuchtenden Zauberstabspitze taxierte.

Harry Potter wirkte nur leicht überrascht, als sich seine großen grünen Augen verengten und Dracos Gesicht fixierten. Sein Blick huschte vom Gesicht über die Brust und blieb an den Armen, die Draco mit zu viel Essen beladen hatte, hängen.

„Du isst, ja doch!", entwich es ihm erstaunt.

Draco musste lächeln. Er bot bestimmt einen komischen Anblick für jemanden, den man sonst nie mit Essen, zerzausten Haaren und in halber Schlafmontur sah.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du die Hauselfen dafür benutzt, stimmts?",Harry faltete die Karte zusammen und stopfte sie in seinen Hosenbund zurück, ohne Draco auch nur einmal aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du bist so verwöhnt das gibt's gar nicht. Lässt sie sogar Nachts für dich schuften."

Draco zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und bereute es seinen Zauberstab im Schlafsaal zurückgelassen zu haben, wo er unbenutzt auf dem Nachtisch lag.

„Ach komm Potter! Tu doch nicht so moralisch überlegen. Wer kocht dir denn dein Essen? Wer wäscht deine Sachen? Und wer räumt dir jeden Dreck hinterher den du verursachst? Die Hauselfen richtig! Und das dieser Weichling Dobby wirklich alles für dich machen würde, kommt dir doch auch nicht besonders ungelegen. Oder willst du mir was anderes erzählen?"

Harry schnaubte und sein Körper nahm, wahrscheinlich Instinktiv, eine Abwehrhaltung ein.

„Aber nur weil es ihre Aufgabe ist für DICH zu arbeiten, musst du sie noch lange nicht ausbeuten."

„Du willst also sagen, das wenn ich netter zu ihnen wäre, wobei ich nicht sage das ich es nicht bin, dann würde es ihnen leichter fallen die ganze anstrengende Arbeit zu erledigen?",erwiderte Draco spöttisch.

„Nein!", Harry schüttete entschieden den Kopf.

„Sondern?"

„Ich will sagen das die Einstellung dabei eine wichtige Rolle spielt!! Für jemanden den sie mögen fällt es ihnen vielleicht leichter zu arbeiten!"

Jetzt war es an Draco zu schnauben.

„Aber arbeiten müssen sie so oder so. Wenn sie sich nicht aussuchen können ob sie arbeiten wollen oder nicht, dann ist es ihnen bestimmt auch ziemlich egal ob man es ihnen dankt oder es sein lässt!"

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Harry starrte ihn funkelnd an; er schien tatsächlich wütend zu sein. Ihre Situation war ziemlich absurd, dachte Draco, und ihm ging durch den Kopf, wie lächerlich es doch war hier zu stehen und mit Harry zu streiten, während sein Hunger und die Kälte in seinen Füßen stetig wuchs.

Konnten sie nicht einfach so tun, als wären sie sich nicht begegnet und diesen lächerlichen Streit über Hauselfen beilegen, bevor sie sich noch in einer ernsten Diskussion verfingen; auch wenn es die erste in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben wäre.

Harry schien etwas ähnliches durch den Sinn zu gehen, denn er schüttelte plötzlich resigniert den Kopf. „Du verstehst ja doch nicht wovon ich rede. Einem Malfoy ist Nächstenliebe ein Fremdwort."

Es störte Draco das Harry von den Malfoys im Allgemeinen sprach, als würde er auch nur irgendeinen von ihnen kennen. Seine Hände klammerten sich noch etwas fester um das Essen, als er gedämpft antwortete.

„Falsch! Du verstehst nicht wovon ICH rede.Und weißt du was! Wenn du es genauer betrachtest bist du noch um einiges mieser als ich. Du machst den Scheiß mit den Hauselfen doch nicht damit es ihnen besser geht. Du machst das nur um dein eigenes Gewissen rein zu halten. Das hat nichts mit Nächstenliebe zu tun! Das ist reiner Egoismus!!"

Obwohl er sich bemüht hatte leise zu sprechen, durchschnitt der letzte Satz wie ein Messer die Luft zwischen ihnen und hing für einen Augenblick über dem Flur.

Mitlerweile waren die Bewohner in den wenigen Gemälden, an den Steinwänden, zu beiden Seiten, aufgewacht und beobachteten tuschelnd ihren Streit.

Entschlossen wandte sich Draco zum Gehen. Er hatte genug Aufregung für einen Tag gehabt und es interessierte ihn wenig, was Harry noch zu sagen hatte.

Es waren nur ein paar Schritte, die ihn an dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor vorbei und außer Sichtweite bringen würden, aber Draco kam es unter Harrys stechendem Blick unendlich lang vor. An seiner starrer Haltung und dem grimmigen Zug um den Mund, erkannte Draco, das Harry ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte und deshalb wunderte es ihn noch mehr, das dieser so ungewöhnlich still blieb.

Als sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren, und Draco schon an sein warmes Bett dachte, riss Harry plötzlich blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hoch.

"_Discendio_!"

Dracos Essen flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und zerschellte klirrend an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein Burgfräulein, das in einem Gemälde mit einem starkverzierten Rahmen wohnte, quiekte angeekelt auf, als ein paar Spritzer der Soße auf ihrem pflaumenblauem Kleid landeten.

Draco befiel Missbehagen, bei dem Gedanken, auf sein heutiges Essen verzichten zu müssen. Doch gleichzeitig ließ ihn die Gewissheit daran, das Harry keinen anderen Weg gesehen hatte, als Gewalt anzuwenden um ihm Kontra zu geben, gelassen bleiben und ein Gefühl der Überlegenheit breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er sah sich die Wand an, an der die Lasagne klebte und langsam runter Richtung Boden rutschte. Überall im Umkreis von einem Meter lagen Glassplitter und Nudelreste.

„Jetzt hab ich sie verstanden deine Art von Nächstenliebe.", erwiderte Draco kalt.

„Du halst ihnen noch mehr Arbeit auf, als sie eh schon tun müssen, damit sie sich schneller mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden! Sehr Aufmerksam!"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er schien genausogut wie Draco zu wissen, das er dieses Duell verloren hatte. Mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch wandte sich Draco zum Gehen, als er sich an der Ecke zum Slytherinkerker noch einmal umdrehte, hatte Harry sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt.

„Ein Käfig wird nicht besser dadurch, das man ihn golden anmalt, Potter!"

Draco liebte das Sprichwort vom goldenen Käfig. Es sagte soviel aus.

Harry sah ihn an und er hatte das Gefühl in einen Abgrund ohne Boden zu blicken. Dann bückte Harry sich und begann die Scherben einzusammeln, obwohl er dafür auch seinen Zaubertsab hätte verwenden können. Draco ging mit schnellen Schritten.

Er legte sich in sein großes Himmelbett und blickte zum slytherineigenen grünen Baldachin empor.

Ihm kam plötzlich eine Frage in den Sinn, die ihm bis dahin überhaupt nicht eingefallen war.

Was zum Teufel hatte Harry um so eine Uhrzeit in den Gängen gesucht?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde er wohl nie bekommen. Sie reihte sich ein in das Geflecht der vielen ungelösten Rätsel die Harry Potter umschwirrten. Wie ein weiteres Blatt an einem astreichen Baum. Draco vielen die Augen zu und er sank in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Der erste seid vielen Nächten.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry noch schlechter als sonst, und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das hohe Fenster fielen und ihn weckten, drehte er sich einfach auf die andere Seite und zog sich sein schweres Kissen über den Kopf.

Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Heute war der Tag des Abfluges. Und er hatte die vergangene Nacht noch weniger Schlaf als gewöhnlich bekommen, weil er Draco Malfoy begegnet war und eine nicht sehr freundliche Auseinandersetzung mit ihm gehabt hatte. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken. Jetzt kam ihm auch das Bild von der Lasagne, die langsam die Wand runter rutschte, wieder in den Sinn. Er seufzte und zwang sich die müden Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Die anderen vier schliefen noch.

Gestern Abend hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Party für ihn und Ginny stattgefunden. Dort hatten sie sich auch schon von allen verabschiedet, weil kaum einer um fünf Uhr morgens aufstehen wollte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es der letzte Sonntag vor den Ferien war. So leise wir möglich schlüpfte er in seine Hosenbeine und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Später brauchte er ihn bestimmt nicht mehr, so warm wie die Sonne jetzt schon strahlte, aber morgens war es noch kälter und auf der Reise kam noch der Flugwind hinzu.

Er stopfte noch schnell seinen Schlafanzug und magischen Wecker in den fertiggepackten Reisekoffer, bevor er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und seinen Koffer lautlos hintersich her und zur Tür herausschweben ließ.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Ginny schon auf ihn. Munter lächelte sie ihn an.

„Morgen Harry! Gut geschlafen?"

„Grauenhaft!", im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte die jüngste Weasley frisch und ausgeruht. Als Krummbein zum drittenmal schnurrend um ihre Beine strich, hob sie ihn grinsend hoch.

„Na mein Kleiner? Wirst mich wohl vermissen, hm? Aber ich bin ja nicht lange weg. Wenn ich wiederkomme sind du und Hermine schon bei uns im Fuchsbau."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss zwischen die schiefen Ohren und setzte ihn dann auf einen Sessel, wo er sich augenblicklich zusammenrollte und einschlief.

In der großen Halle saßen Dumbledore, Madame Hooch, Nathan und April bereits am Lehrertisch und frühstückten, während die Sonne an der Decke von einem makellos blauen Himmel auf sie herunterschien. Es erinnerte Harry leicht an einen längstvergangenen Tag in früheren Weihnachtsferien. Er und Ginny ließen sich gegnüber der Professoren fallen und luden sich Toasts und Pasteten auf ihre Teller. Schläfrige Gefräßigkeit hing über dem Tisch und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch der Rest eingetroffen war. Dumbledore zog etwas Rundes, das an eine Miniatur-Sonnenuhr erinnerte, aus den tiefen seines Umhangs und kündigte, nachdem er sie eingehend studiert und wieder weggesteckt hatte, an.

„Es ist soweit, meine Herrschaften! Weiß jemand wo Mister Zabini und Mister Malfoy stecken?"

Harry ruckte nach oben und stellte fest, das die Beiden tatsächlich fehlten. Das hatte doch nichts mit ihrer Begegnung von vergangener Nacht zu tun?, dachte er bei sich und schluckte den letzten Bissen Toast langsam hinunter. Das Essen verschwand von den Tischen und sie versammelten sich in der Einganshalle, bei ihrem Gepäck, und als sich die eichernen Flügeltore gerade knarzend öffneten, kamen Draco und Blaise aus Richtung der Slytherinkerker anstolziert.

Madame Hooch scheuchte sie durch die Pforte nach draußen, und so konnte Harry nicht hören, was die Beiden als Entschuldigung vorbrachten.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sein Blick auf die noch taunasse Wiese und das _Ding, _das auf ihr parkte, fiel.

Er vernahm Schritte hinter sich und dann ein erstauntes Aufjapsen.

Draco Malfoy sprach aus was sie alle dachten.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht _wahr_ sein!"

..Tbc..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nochmal ganz viel Danke an euch Reviewer. Das ist wie Tinte für einen leeren Füller. XD So jetzte ist Blaise Kapitän und im nächsten Kapitel kommen sie dann endlich in Italien an.

AngelHB : Ein bisschen Cliffhanger muss schon sein. Ich weiß das ging nicht sehr schnell, aber das nächste Kapitel folgt dafür umso früher.

ShadowNight: So ich hoffe du kannst mit dieser Entscheidung leben XD Und auchh, das sich das Warten gelohnt hat.

Mima: Tja was soll ich sagen XD Harry ist es nicht!! Aber glaub mir..das mit dem rumkommandieren kommt noch! Blaise ist ihm da bestimmt eine große Hilfe..XD Freu dich schonma drauf!

Nicki: Ja ja es ist Blaise XD ich wollte mal weg vom Klischee. Und das mit den pairings wird noch interessant. Vor allem weil es in dem Camp von gutaussehenden Schülern nur so wimmelt. Lolz

Shanya: Tja es tut mit Leid auch dich enttäuscht zu haben, das es nicht Harry ist. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Meine beiden Lieben, müssen noch einige Stolpersteine aus dem Weg räumen, bevor sie sich finden

Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter.

Slash-Fan: Schön das es dir so gefällt..und jaa…du könntest Recht haben mit deiner Vermutung über ein bestimmtes Pairing XD

Ich ag Ron schon ziemlich gerne, aber genau wie du wollte ich den stress mit ihm umgehen!! XD da ist er dann doch nicht ganz so tolerant, nicht? Jaja sowohl die Mannschaft, als auch die Schüler im camp haben noch einiges zu bieten. Schön das es dir so gefällt und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war zufrieden stellend.

Therealhero: nicht ganz so, aber doch ein bisschen weiter XD

Dubdub: Sorry hat ein bisschen wenig länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe das stört nicht für die Zukunft

Schattenengl: Danke danke ;; das hab ich gebraucht XD Ich hoffe mit diesem Kap ging es dir ähnlich! Es hat ein merkwürdige Struktur weil es sich beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit selber verändert hat. Also ließ doch weiter und bau mich auf XD

Kabakakao: schön das ich dich zum Bleiben animieren konnte Ich verrate dir auch, das im nächsten Chap, mehr Gewicht auf jemand rot- und jemand schwarzhaarigem liegen wird XD Und du bist die einzige die noch auf Blai getippt hat. Sehr gut! Weiter so XD

Draconian Heart: Für dein Kommi muss ich mich besonders bedanken. Es hat mich nämlich dazu gebracht diese Kappi endlich fertig zu stellen, obwohl es doch so hartnäckig war. Also nur für dich, dann doch jetzt "schon" weiter


	4. Auf Auf Und Davon

A/N: Jaaa XD

**A/N**: Jaaa XD. Kaum zu glauben ich lebe noch. Und viel wichtiger, ich schreibe sogar.  
Nach über einem dreiviertel Jahr wurde es aber auch wieder Mal Zeit.  
Die Muse hat mich geküsst und das kam dabei raus.  
Meine Muse heißt in diesem Fall Josi. Und ohne sie klappts anscheinend nicht XD  
Also ist das hier wohl eher "unser" Werk, denn meins.

Außerdem waren eine Menge eurer aufbauenden Reviews von Nöten meine Finger wieder zum Schreiben zu bringen. Ich dachte das wäre nur so eine Aussage von Schreibern, aber es stimmt tatsächlich. Reviews retten einem das Leben. Also falls es noch alte Leser oder auch neue gibt: Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Story Title: **A New Broom Sweeps Clean

**Chapter: **4 „Auf Auf und Davon"  
**Rating: **K, wegen später.

**Summary: **Hogwarts ist eine der Hexen und Zaubererschulen, die an der europäischen Qudditchmeisterschaft teilnimmt. Nach einem langen Tag voller Auswahlspiele stand die Mannschaft für Hogwarts fest.

Kapitän und Jäger: Blaise Zabini.

Jäger: Ginny Weasley, April Reynolds (Hufflepuff)

Treiber: Joshua Crandall, Nathan Donovan (Ravenclaw)

Sucher: Harry Potter

Hüter: Draco Malfoy  
Harry und Draco hatten eine unerfreuliche Begegnung des Nachts auf dem Flur, was mit einem Haufen Lasagne an der Wand endete und Dumbledores Mannschaftstrikots sehen zum Weglaufen aus. Ihr Fluggefährt zur Weltmeisterschaft brachte die Mannschaft zum Aufjapsen.

**Auf Auf und Davon**

--

-- letztes Kapitel

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sein Blick auf die noch taunasse Wiese und das _Ding, _das auf ihr parkte, fiel.

Er vernahm Schritte hinter sich und dann ein erstauntes Aufjapsen.

Draco Malfoy sprach aus was sie alle dachten.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht _wahr_ sein!"

-- Ende

Vor ihnen, einen halben Meter über der noch taunassen Wiese, schwebte ein Teppich.

Dunkelrot, mit ausgefallenem Muster bedruckt und langen Fransen am Ende, zuckte er wie ein zappelnder Fisch vor ihnen in der Luft.

Ginnys erstaunter Blick fiel auf zwei große Gestalten, die in einigen Metern entfernt im Schatten des Teppichs standen und auf sie zu warten schienen.

„BABAA!" , schrie April neben ihr plötzlich auf und ließ die ganze Gruppe erschrocken zusammenfahren.

Im nächsten Moment sah Ginny nur noch eine lange Mähne schokoladenbraunen Haares auf die Personen zu rennen.

Der eine der beiden Männer trat vor und empfing seine rennende Tochter mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht; Das sollte übrigens das einzige Mal bleiben, das die Anderen April rennen sahen.

„Baba? Heißt das jetzt das ist Aprils Vater?" ,fragte Joshua leicht lahm und bekam dafür einen Klapps von Ginny auf die Schulter.

„Genau das, Crankall. Kommt wir gehen Hallo sagen." , sagte sie und ging den Anderen voraus auf die Besucher zu.

Mr.Reynolds hatte währendessen, nach einem drehenden Freudentanz, seine strahlende Tochter wieder sanft auf der Erde abgesetzt und wandte sich nun ihnen zu.

Er hatte einen Turban um den Kopf geschlungen, der farblich zu seinem Burnus passte, und verbeugte sich jetzt feierlich vor ihnen. Seine Haut war von einem noch tieferem Bronzeton als der Aprils und seine weißen Zähne leuchteten bei jedem Grinsen, das er anscheinend genauso oft zu Tage trug wie April ihr sanftes Lächeln.

Als Mme Hooch sich ebenfalls verbeugte folgte die Mannschaft unbeholfen ihrem Beispiel und entlockte damit Mr.Reynolds ein tiefes glucksendes Lachen.

„Baba, was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist in Ägypten."

„Das war ich auch, Pril.", zwinkerte er und legte ihr eine seiner großen Hände auf den Kopf. „Aber dann hat die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten sich gemeldet und mir ein Angebot unterbreitet, das nur noch dadurch besser wurde, dass ich meine April endlich auch Mal während der Arbeit zu Gesicht bekomme."

Aprils Augen leuchteten kurz auf und ein freudiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Heißt das etwa-?"

„Ganz Recht.", nickte er. „Ich bin als Schiedsrichter für die Europameisterschaft in Italien abberufen worden."

„Aber!-" Die Mannschaft, die stumm dem Wortwechsel der Reynolds gefolgt war, drehte sich erstaunt zu Joshua um, dem ein ganzer Haufen Fragen brennend auf der Zunge zu liegen schien. Er lächelte kurz entschuldigend aber fuhr fort: „Ist das nicht gegen die Regeln, wenn ihre eigene Tochter selbst an der Meisterschaft teilnimmt?"

Mr.Reynolds brach erneut in sein glucksendes Lachen aus.

„Da hast du dir ja schöne Freunde gesucht, Pril."

Ein leichter rötlicher Hauch überzog Joshuas Wangen.

„Aber", nickte er ihm zu, „du hast schon Recht und fast hätte es deswegen auch nicht geklappt. Doch da ich nicht der einzige Schiedsrichter dort bin, werde ich, genau wie jeder andere, am Rand stehen und euch zujubeln, wenn meine kleine Pril und ihr an der Reihe seid."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Joshua meldete sich erneut zu Wort.

„Ich hätte da noch 'ne Frage."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und Ginny musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, aber Mr.Reynolds grinste nur weiter fröhlich und nickte zumunternd.

„Sind sie...", Joshua trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Sind sie _DER_ Mr. Reynolds? Das Adlerauge? Der neutrale Niffler? Die fliegende Gerechtigkeit?"

Die Mannschaft wechselte aufgeregte Blicke. Ginny erinnerte sich das Ron während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ununterbrochen von der „fliegenden Gerechtigkeit" geschwärmt hatte und das sie später selbst einiges über diesen berüchtigten Schiedsrichter gelesen hatte.

Konnte das sein, das dieses gefürchtete Adlerauge tatsächlich Aprils Vater der lachende Mr.Reynolds war?

„Ich hab ihn mir irgendwie größer und angsteinflößender vorgestellt.", murmelte Harry ihr zu und sie nickte.

„Ja! Das ist er ganz persönlich. Es ist uns eine Freude ihn hier zu begrüßen.", rief Mme Hooch und trat vor die Mannschaft. „In einer äußerst noblen Geste hat er angeboten, euch auf seinem Weg zur Weltmeisterschaft mitzunehmen." Sie zwinkerte. „Erweist euch dieser Ehre würdig."

„Das werden wir.", antwortete Blaise und trat vor um Mr.Reynolds die Hand zu schütteln.

„Ich bin Blaise Zabini, der Mannschaftskapitän, es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen."

Ginny musste schmunzeln bei dem Benehmen das Blaise an den Tag legte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte sie ihn fast _wirklich _für höflich gehalten. Er spielte seine Rolle einfach perfekt.

Die Mannschaft folgte seinem Beispiel und stellte sich der Reihe nach vor.

Ginny beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte neckend: „Wenn Ron das erfährt, flippt er aus."

Harry gab ihr grinsend Recht.

„Das hier-", fuhr Mr.Reynolds fort und deutete auf den anderen schlanken Mann, der bis zu diesem Augenblick im Schatten des Teppichs gestanden hatte und jetzt hervortrat, „-ist Phineas mein Assistent. Er wird euch während eures Aufenthaltes unterstützend zur Seite stehen."

Phineas war ein hochgewachsener Junge mit braungebrannter Haut und Nussbraunem glatten Haar. Er trug nur eine beige Plunderhose und eine blaugemusterte Weste über der nackten Brust, die trotz seiner Größe, ziemlich muskulös war.

Seine funkelnden tiefdunkelblauen Augen blitzten sie freundlich an. Ginny mochte ihn sofort.

„Und das," ,fuhr Mr. Reynolds fort und holte seinen Arm zu einer weiten Geste aus, die den riesigen Teppich beinhaltete „ist Daphne!"

Die Mannschaft stutzte. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig Stirnrunzelnd an, keiner wusste was er dazu sagen sollte. Wie begrüßt man schon einen Teppich?

Aber April machte es ihnen vor. Sie lief zu einer der Stellen, wo der Teppich durch eines der riesigen vier Taue am Boden gehalten wurde.

„Hallo Daphne! Ich bin es April, lässt du mich rauf?"

Joshua zeigte ihr einen Vogel, brach aber mitten in der Bewegung ab, als das dicke Tau sich auf einmal aus der Erde löste und in vier große und unendlich viele kleine Schnüre teilte.

„Was zum….?", brachte er noch erstaunt hervor, bevor die tanzenden Seile, sich auf einmal um Aprils Körper zu schmiegen begannen und sie emporhoben.

Mit ihrem flatterndem Kleid, den langen Haaren und den vielen Schnüren, sah das ganze fast aus, wie ein orientalischer Tanz. Sie flog immer höher, wobei sie sich im Kreis drehte, bis sie schließlich sanft auf dem Teppich abgesetzt wurde.

Fast sah es so aus, als würde sie die Schnüre, die ihr Gesicht umschmeichelten, streicheln. Doch Ginny konnte sich auch irren, denn schneller als erwartet war das Tau wieder zu einem Strang geworden und hatte sich erneut in den Rasen gebohrt.

Die Mannschaft stand da mit aufgeklappten Mündern und vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen. So etwas hatten sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen.

Ginny schmunzelte. Wenigsten hatte sich jetzt die Frage geklärt, wie sie ohne Leiter oder jegliche andere Hilfsmittel in Sichtweite auf ihr fliegendes Transportmittel kommen sollten.

Mr.Reynolds lenkte mit einem erneuten glucksenden Lachen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erst jetzt sah Ginny, dass Phineas mit ihrem Gepäck zu dem Tau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gegangen war und schon dabei war den Teppich zu beladen.

„Nun, ich hoffe ihr habt euch gemerkt was ihr sagen müsst. Jeder Teppich hat so seine Eigenart und Daphne möchte immer gerne die Namen ihrer Mitreisenden erfahren."

Die Mannschaft nickte nur und Mme Hooch quiekte erfreut.

„Vielen Dank Mr. Reynolds. Wir wissen ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen. Am Besten fliegen sie jetzt gleich los, falls sie nicht wollen, das der Rest des Schlosses aufwacht und ihnen die Abreise noch verhindert."

Sie richtete noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte an die Mannschaft und ging dann zum Schloss zurück. Blieb aber auf den großen Stufen stehen.

„Na dann!", klatschte Mr. Reynolds aufmunternd in die Hände. „Immer zu zweit."

Joshua und Nathan versuchten er als Erstes und trotz Joshuas Ungeschicktheit landeten sie mehr oder weniger sicher auf dem Teppich (Wenn man mal davon absah, das die Schnüre sie höher fliegen ließen als April und dann zeitgleich abwarfen.).

Joshuas Kopf erschien über dem Rand des Teppichs. „Das ist viel schwerer als es aussieht!", rief er bevor Nathan ihn besorgt dreinblickend zurückzog.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um, um mit ihm ihr Glück zu versuchen, als sich plötzlich eine warme Hand um ihre schloss und sie mit einem Ruck davonzog.

„Na komm Gingerkid, wir sind dran.", grinste Blaise sie frech an.

„Hey!", hörte sie Harry von da rufen wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte sich zu wehren, was wahrscheinlich aussichtslos gewesen wäre auf Grund Blaise erstaunlicher Kraft, waren sie auch schon beim Tau angekommen.

Ohne Aufforderung ließ er ihre Hand los und sie drehte sich zu Harry um, der ihnen erstaunt nachstarrte, während Draco nur mit verschränkten Armen vor sich hingrinste und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Was würde es schon groß für einen Unterschied machen?

Sie warf Blaise einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor sie näher ans Tau trat und sagte. „Ich heiße Ginny und würde gerne hinauf."

Das Tau zuckte leicht.

„Hey Daphne. Ich bin Blaise, lässt du _uns_ hoch?"

Ginny warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Das Tau schlängelte auseinander und Ginny stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als die Schnüre wie tausende kleine und große Schlangen blitzschnell auf sie zugeschossen kamen und biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Hoffentlich hatte Blaise das nicht gehört.

Die Schnüre waren weicher, als sie erwartet hätte und strotzten trotzdem gleichzeitig vor Kraft. Sie versuchte still zu halten als die Bänder sich um ihre Beine zu schlängeln begannen und sie an Armen und Nacken kitzelte.

Eines der größeren Seile wand sich um ihre Taille und Ginny bemerkte wie sie sanft emporstieg.

Der Schwebeflug war schnell vorbei und die Schnüre setzten sie auf dem fliegenden Teppich ab. Ginny, die mit einem schwankenden Untergrund gerechnet hatte, war überrascht von der festen Stabilität ihres Reiseobjekts.

Blaise neben ihr hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah zu Harry und Draco hinunter.

„Mal sehen, wie sich unsere beiden Diven jetzt anstellen werden."

Von seinem schadenfrohen Ton alarmiert, sah Ginny sah mit großen Augen von Blaise zu den beiden Jungen auf der Wiese und dann zum Tau hin.

„Du hast das absichtlich gemacht!", stellte sie empört fest und erntete als Antwort ein selbstgefälliges Schulterzucken. „Und wenn es so wäre?"

Sie gab ihm einen kräftigen Box auf die Schulter und triumphierte als er sich die schmerzende Stelle rieb.

„Dann hast du das verdient."

Er nickte zu den beiden Jungen hinunter, um ihr zu zeigen das das Spektakel losging.

Gegen ihren Willen beugte sie sich neugierig vor und beobachtete die beiden Erzfeinde dabei, wie sie mürrisch und äußerst langsam auf den Teppich zustapften. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um Blaise zufriedenes Grinsen zu sehen.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht wohin mit seiner Wut. Er hasste Slytherins. Er hasste diesen schwarzhaarigen selbstgefälligen Halbitaliener, der über ihm auf dem Teppich stand, und er hasste diesen blonden arroganten Aristokraten, der in einigem Abstand hinter ihm herstolzierte. Das er sah wie Ginny Blaise einen Schlag verpasste, machte es auch nur ein bisschen besser.

Es ging nicht darum, das er jetzt mit Malfoy gemeinsam dem Tau seinen Namen nennen musste, sondern viel mehr darum, das Slytherins immer ihren Willen bekamen und einen unnatürlichen Spaß am Leid von anderen zu haben schienen. Sogar an dem ihrer Freunde.

Harry hielt an und wartete ungeduldig auf Draco ohne sich umzudrehen, während er wütend die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Kaum war dieser mit langen Schritten neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen nuschelte Harry eilig: „Hallo, ich bin Harry!"

Er vernahm ein leises Hüsteln aus Dracos Richtung, das für ihn eher wie ein verstecktes Lachen klang.

„Hallo Miss Daphne. Ich bin Draco _Malfoy.", _sagte er und betonte seinen Nachnamen dabei so geplustert, als ob selbst ein afrikanischer Teppich bei dessen Klang vor Erfurcht erzittern müsste. „Würdest du mich mitnehmen?"

Harry starrte erwartungsvoll das Tau an, doch nichts rührte sich.

Mit fragendem Blick wandte er sich zu Draco, was Harry sofort wieder bereute, denn dieser durchbohrte ihn mit einem eiskalten grauen Blick und bemerkte: „Du warst zu unfreundlich."

„Was?", Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum.

„Teppiche sind friedliebende Gegenstände.", antwortete Draco, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Sofort musste Harry an ihr drittes Schuljahr zurückdenken, als Draco Hagrids Anweisungen bezüglich eines gewissen hitzigen Hippogreifs vorsätzlich missachtet hatte und im Gegenzug von einem wütenden Seidenschnabel angegriffen worden war.

Er schnaubte. Das war genau das was er meinte. Immer so wie es den Slytherins gerade passte.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ihr euch an der Hand nehmt!"

In einer ruckartigen Bewegung starrten die beiden geschockt zu Joshua hoch, der schon wieder gefährlich weit über dem Teppichrand lehnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich noch ein bisschen weiter vorbeugen!", zischte Draco kaum hörbar.

„Hm… Gar keine so schlechte Idee!", überlegte Mr. Reynolds, der die beiden Jungen erschrocken herumfahren ließ. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt das er direkt hinter ihnen stand.

Aufgebracht und ablehnend starrte er den freundlichen Mann an, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, das er Dracos Antwort nicht gehört hatte, was nur hieß, das er Joshuas Vorschlag damit meinte. Mr. Reynolds, der es sich, wohl auf Grund ihrer Mienen, denn Draco schaute nicht weniger freundlich drein als er, schnell anders zu überlegen schien wischte mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung die Idee davon und sagte zuversichtlich: „Ach das wird auch so klappen."

Er gluckste, zückte seinen Zauberstab und nach einem kreiselnden Schwenk stieg er elegant vor ihnen in die Höhe und war nicht unbald ebenfalls auf dem Teppich gelandet.

Ein schneller Blick verriet Harry das auch Phineas bereits oben sein musste. Damit blieb es offensichtlich an ihnen beiden hängen.

Harry überlegte hin und her, wie sie das Problem lösen sollten. Vielleicht konnte er sich bei dem Teppich entschuldigen? Oder sie würden einfach nacheinander aufsteigen? Oder aber er würde Draco hier und jetzt umlegen, dann wäre das Problem ein für alle Mal erledigt.

Seufzend zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, kannte er sich überhaupt nicht mit Teppichen aus. Augenblicklich vermisste er Hermine und ihr umfangreiches Wissen.

Draco schien es auch nicht viel besser zu gehen, denn der stand nur reglos neben ihm und starrte das Tau an, als würde ein einziger giftiger Blick genügen um ihre befangene Situation zu ändern.

„Und?", fragte Harry tonlos, als er sich gezwungen fühlte das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

„Und was?", schnarrte Draco.

Harry seufzte nur und warf einen Blick nach oben. Die anderen lugten jetzt alle neugierig zu ihnen hinunter. Einfach großartig. Warme erste Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich hinter den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes hervor und verrieten das es erneut ein sehr heißer Tag werden würde.

„Und?", kam es da plötzlich von Draco ohne das er sich bewegt zu haben schien.

„Und was?", ahmte Harry ihn grinsend nach.

„Amüsiert er sich?"

„Hä?", Harry verstand beim Besten Willen nicht wovon der blonde Slytherin da sprach.

„Blaise, Potter. Blaise."

Harry verstand immer noch nicht und sparte sich deshalb eine Antwort, die wahrscheinlich eh nur aus einem weiteren verständnislosen „hä" bestanden hätte.

„Das ist auf seinen Mist gewachsen. Ganz klar.", erklärte Draco nun und sah ihn altklug an. Harry schnaubte nur und kickte einen Erdklumpen der von seinen Füßen lag davon.

„Und wozu das Ganze? Um mich zu foltern?", murmelte Harry eher zu sich selbst, als zu Draco und war deshalb verwundert als dieser sachlich antwortete.

„Weil Blaise Spaß daran hat andere Menschen aus ihren Reserven zu locken und seine Grenzen auszutesten. Das ist sozusagen sein Hobby."

Harry hob nur erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Was sollte er zu so einer Enthüllung auch groß sagen. Das klamme Gefühl, das ihn wegen Blaise hin und wieder beschlich hatte sich gerade bestätigt und als er jetzt erneut zum Teppich hochsah und neben Blaises schadenfrohem Gesicht, Ginnys erkannte wurde dieses Gefühl nur noch stärker.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke, der ihn verwirrte und bevor er richtig darüber nachdachte drehte er sich zu Draco um und fragte neugierig: „Aber seid ihr zwei nicht so was wie Freunde?"

Draco nahm die Hand aus der Hosentasche und fuhr sich durch das helle Haar, bevor er Harry aus grauen Augen musterte, wie um abzuschätzen, ob das was er sah, einer Antwort würdig war.

Harry schluckte plötzlich nervös, als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals, der ihm quakend verriet das er zu weit gegangen war. Trotzig erwiderte er den forschenden Blick seines Gegenübers und als sich für einen Moment ein dunkler Schatten über die Augen Dracos legte, rechnete Harry schon so gut wie mit einem schneidenden verletzendem Kommentar oder schlimmeren. Nicht das er nicht wusste wie mit solchen Situationen umzugehen war.

Doch Draco wandte nur wieder den Blick ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er wohl selbst nicht wusste was er damit sagen wollte.

„Fakt ist Potter, das wir auf diesen _allerliebsten _Teppich rauf kommen müssen. Ich kann nämlich darauf verzichten, das das Schloss aufwacht und noch mehr Leute diese peinliche Nichtigkeit mitbekommen.", wandte er den Fokus wieder hochnäsig auf ihr gegenwärtiges Problem.

„Musst du dich immer so gepresst ausdrücken?", schnaubte Harry und ging noch ein paar letzte Schritte auf das Tau zu, sodass er direkt davor, und außer Sichtweite der Leute auf dem Teppich stand.

„_Ich _habe, im Gegensatz zu dir, einen Ruf, den es zu wahren gilt. Und das _du_ dieser hohe Sprache nicht folgen kannst ist wahrlich nicht meine Schuld.", antwortete Draco blasiert und folgte ihm in den Schatten.

„Ich hab nur eine Sache rausgehört,", antwortete Harry amüsiert, „ und das klang ungefähr so: Bla Bla Blablabla. Keiner der was wichtiges zu sagen hat redet so."

„Ach und dein ständiges nervendes Geplapper hat hohes Niveau oder was?", frotzelte Draco.

Wie ein Lehrer, das seinem Schulkind zulächelte, grinste Harry Draco an: „Siehst du. Schon besser. Das hört sich wenigstens menschlich an.", lobte er in einem zuckersüßen freundlichen Ton.

„Ein Freak ohne Eltern und Freunde und mit ner komischen Narbe auf der Stirn will mir erzählen was menschlich ist?", kam die verärgerte Antwort.

Harry schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf. Er spürte schon wieder eine altbekannte lodernde Wut in sich aufsteigen und er war sich sicher, das das jetzt das Letzte war, was sie benötigten. In gezwungen ruhigem Ton bemerkte er: „Wir sind noch immer nicht auf dem Teppich drauf."

Harry spürte wie Draco den Mund aufmachte um ihren lächerlichen Disput fortzuführen, es sich dann doch anders entschied und nur zustimmend nickte.

„Ich hab auch eine Idee.", sagte er schließlich.

Er wusste das Draco ihn nicht fragen würde, also fuhr er einfach fort.

„Ich frage den Teppich in deinem Namen und du in meinem. Ein Versuch ist es Wert."

Draco zögerte nicht lange sondern beugte sich leicht vor. Fast flüsternd sagte er: "Hallo Daphne. Das hier ist-", er schluckte kurz, wie als müsste er einen Würgreiz unterdrücken und warf Harry einen angewiderten Blick zu. Dieser quittierte das nur mit einem Augenrollen und gab ihm einen Schubs. „Das hier ist Harry James Potter."

Harry war überrascht das Draco seinem mittleren Namen kannte, doch machte sich nicht groß darüber Gedanken, statt dessen beeilte er sich, ebenfalls seinen Teil der Aufgabe zu erfüllen. „Ja. Hi Daphne. Das da ist Draco _Lucius _Malfoy und auch er würde gern hinauf."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen regte sich das Tau, bohrte sich aus der Erde, teilte sich in tausend Schnüre, die pfeilschnell auf sie zuschossen und hüllte die beiden Erzfeinde gemeinsam ein.


	5. Revelation

**A/N**: Es geht weiter. Kaum zu glauben. Und es liegt KEIN ganzes Jahr dazwischen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Story Title: **A New Broom Sweeps Clean

**Chapter: **5 „Revelation"  
**Rating: **K, wegen später.

**Summary: **Hogwarts ist eine der Hexen und Zaubererschulen, die an der europäischen Qudditchmeisterschaft teilnimmt. Nach einem langen Tag voller Auswahlspiele stand die Mannschaft für Hogwarts fest.

Kapitän und Jäger: Blaise Zabini.

Jäger: Ginny Weasley, April Reynolds (Hufflepuff)

Treiber: Joshua Crandall, Nathan Donovan (Ravenclaw)

Sucher: Harry Potter

Hüter: Draco Malfoy

Aprils Vater, Mr. Reynolds, kam mit seinem fliegenden teppich Daphne an und hat nach einigen Schwiriegkeiten unsere tapferen Helden mit auf auf und davon genommen.

**Relevation **

--

Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen ließ Harry die Spitze seines Zauberstabes über die Oberfläche des Teppichs gleiten, die , da wo er saß, zwei blaue Tauben die aufeinander zuflogen abbildete.

Wenigstens bewegten sich die Bilder auf dem Teppich nicht so, wie die auf den Gemälden im Schloss.

Abgesehen natürlich von den wellenartigen Bewegungen Daphnes, die schon mehr als einen von ihnen schwankend zum Taumeln gebracht hatte.

April und Blaise waren die einzigen der Mannschaft gewesen die nicht um ihr Gleichgewicht hatten kämpfen müssen, als der Teppich los flog. In diesem Moment war Harry sehr dankbar für den merkwürdigen Mast in der Mitte des Teppichs gewesen.

Er war das Einzige, das nicht aus Wolle bestand und Harry sollte sich noch öfter fragen wozu er eigentlich gut sein sollte, abgesehen davon das an seinem oberen Ende eine bunte Fahne flatterte.

Sie hatten die Hogwartsländereien hinter sich gelassen und flogen schon seid einiger Zeit über ein, wie es schien, unendliches Meer aus Baumwipfeln dahin.

Die Sonne war vollständig aufgegangen und tauchte sie in ein warmes Licht, doch auf Grund des Flugwindes war es nicht allzu heiß.

Harry warf einen missmutigen Blick zu Blaise rüber, der in einer Ecke mit Draco tuschelte, und dabei ungutes verheißende Blicke in Ginnys Richtung warf.

Als Mr. Reynolds ihnen die wesentlichen Funktionen des Teppichs erklärt und ihnen ihre Schlafplätze gezeigt hatte, waren sie in Kochteams eingeteilt worden, für die zwei oder drei Tage die sie unterwegs sein würden.

Das war aber, wie es schien, ihre einzige Aufgabe während der Reise.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten April, Joshua und Nathan sofort eine Gruppe gebildet und so blieben nur noch die beiden Slytherins und Ginny übrig.

Harry hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich der Gruppe von ersteren dreien anzuschließen, aber die bloße Vorstellung, Ginny alleine mit Draco und Blaise zu lassen, auch wenn es nur zum Kochen war, hatte diese Idee sofort wieder vertrieben.

Auf dem Teppich gab es drei Zelte, die, wie Harry mittlerweile gut wusste, innen wesentlich größer waren, als die lächerlichen kleinen Zwei-Mann-Zelte erahnen ließen.

Das Gemeinschafts- und hauptsächlichen Küchenzelt wurde von zwei Zelten zur rechten und linken flaniert. Rechts schlief die Mannschaft, während links Phineas und Mr. Reynolds hausten.

Nicht nur von außen, sondern ach von innen, sahen diese Zelte prachtvoller aus, als die der Weasley-Familie bei der Weltmeisterschaft und Harry fragte sich, wie wohl Mr.Reynolds privates Zelt aussehen mochte, aber außer April ging keiner von ihnen hinein.

Weil sich die siebenköpfige Mannschaft, das Zelt, das für sechs gedacht war, teilen musste wurde es recht eng. Es gab jeweils drei Kojen zu beiden Seiten, aber da sie nur zwei Mädchen und fünf Jungen waren, hatte sich das mit der Geschlechtertrennung auch erledigt.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Harry, wie Blaise Draco auf die Schulter klopfte und dann zu Ginny hinüberging. Mit einer dreisten Selbstverständlichkeit ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und begann sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als Ginny, anstatt ihn wegzuscheuchen, leicht den Kopf schief legte und ihn neugierig ansah.

Harry wünschte sich Blaise würde sich ein anderes Opfer suchen. Ginny war wie eine Schwester für ihn und das nagende Gefühl, das ihn immer wieder beschlich, wenn Ginny mit anderen Jungs redete, wurde bei diesem einen gleich doppelt so groß.

Jetzt beugte sich Blaise zu ihr rüber und flüsterte etwas. Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht zu ihnen rüberzustampfen und seinem Kapitän gehörig den Marsch zu blasen. Er war ja nicht Ron. Ach Ron. Wären doch nur er und Hermine hier. Sie würden ihn aus dieser Hölle retten, in die er sich selbst gestürzt hatte.

--

Ginny saß um die Feuerstelle des Teppichs und dachte darüber nach wie sie wohl funktionieren würde ohne den Teppich in Brand zu stecken, (denn obwohl sie eine Hexe war kannte sie sich mit Teppichen, die ja in Großbritannien verboten waren, so gut wie gar nicht aus) als Blaise sich neben sie setzte und kaum, das er den Boden berührt hatte, auch schon den Mund auf machte.

"Na Gingerkid! Grübelst du grad darüber nach, wie du am Leichtesten an meine Telefonnummer kommst?"

"Ich grübele darüber nach wie ich dich vom Teppich stoßen kann und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lasse."

"Ouch."

Sie krauste die Nase und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Woher weißt du was ein Telefon ist?"

"Muggelkunde.", war seine schulterzuckend Antwort.

Sie schmunzelte und er hob empört die Arme. "Was? Hä- was? Darf ein Slytherin keine Muggelkunde besuchen oder wie?"

"Deine Worte nicht meine."

Nach einer kurzen Stille triumphierte er mit einem plötzlichem "Ha!" und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

"Es hat dich überrascht, das der gute Blaise Zabini mehr ist als er anmuten lässt, was?"

"Das würde bedeuten das ich über dich nachdenke,", antwortete sie augenrollend. " und das Zabini ist bestimmt nicht der Fall. Und hör auf mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen."

Er grinste. "Selbst Ginevra Weasley kann meinem Charme nicht widerstehen. Ich wusste es."

"Gab es was bestimmtes was du wolltest?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

"Ja in der Tat.", er rutschte auf dem Teppich etwas näher zu ihr ran und sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Du weißt doch unsere Uniformen?", raunte er und sie nickte. Die Dinger waren scheußlich.

"Ich dachte vielleicht lässt sich da ein bisschen was machen. So wie durch Zauberhand?"

Sie nickte erneut und bedeutete ihm mit einem Handwedeln, das er jetzt wieder etwas von ihr abrücken konnte, was er auch theatralisch seufzend tat.

"Du braucht dabei also meine Hilfe?", war ihre nüchterne Observation.

"Hey! Es ist nicht für mich, sondern fürs ganze Team."

"Ja klar und das selbst du in diesen Teilen lächerlich aussiehst hat natürlich nichts damit zu tun."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte engelsgleich.

"Ich hab eine Bedingung.", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause ernst. "Ich will das du aufhörst Harry zu ärgern."

"Was?", empört über diesen Vorwurf verdunkelten sich seine blauen Augen leicht.

Sie ließ sich davon nicht irritieren.

"Ich hab gehört was du grade zu Malfoy gesagt hast. Was für einen Spaß es dir macht Harry zu ärgern und das du noch ganz viele tolle Einfälle für die kommende Zeit hast und das die Attacke auf die beiden vorhin ja rein gar nichts mit ihm zu tun hätte und Bla, Bla…"

Wie ein kleiner Junge, der beim Kekse klauen erwischt worden war, grinste Blaise sie jetzt an.

"Na gut…. Spielverderberin."

Skeptisch sah sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen, machte es ein wenig schwer ihm zu glauben, aber schließlich nickte sie. Was hatte sie schon groß zu verlieren? Die Trikots waren nämlich wirklich schrecklich.

"Abgemacht."

Blaise drehte sich zu Draco um und hob siegessicher den Daumen, woraufhin Harry noch wütender zu ihnen herüber starrte.

Ginny hatte seid dem Beginn ihres Gesprächs mit Blaise damit gerechnet, das Harry sie unterbrechen würde. Er hatte den gleichen Blick drauf gehabt wie all ihre großen Brüder üblicherweise und sie war es wirklich Leid.

Das Harry also sitzen blieb und nur Blicke wie Giftpfeile in Richtung der Slytherins warf, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Sie konnte schließlich selbst gut genug auf sich aufpassen. Von jemandem wie Blaise würde sie sich bestimmt nicht einwickeln lassen.

Genauso gut wie jedes andere Mädchen auf Hogwarts kannte sie die Geschichten über ihn. Und im Vergleich zu den Meisten, war sie deswegen auch vorsichtig. Ein charmantes Lächeln und ein netter Spruch würden die tonnenweise rotgeweinten Augen, nicht wieder gut machen.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Schlafzelt, wo Joshua sich gerade, unter den amüsierten Blicken von April und Nathan, an die Bettaufteilung gemacht hatte.

--

hörte Ginnys Koje quietschen und lächelte grimmig. Er hatte es gewusst. Blaise bedeutete Ärger. Und Ginny war kurz davor sich mitten hinein zu stürzen.

Kaum war das gedämpfte Flüstern und leise Tappen von schleichenden Füßen verklungen setzte Harry sich aufrecht hin und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Ein kurzer Rundblick durch das dunkle Zelt verriet ihm, das die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder mehr oder minder friedlich schliefen.

Harry schmunzelte. Es war wirklich kein Wunder; Joshua waren, kaum das sie von Mr.Reynolds in ihr Zelt geschickt worden waren, haufenweise Spiele eingefallen, die sie ausprobieren konnten und wenn man ganz ehrlich war.

Kein Jugendlicher von siebzehn Jahren würde schlafen gehen, wenn es nur eine einzige mögliche Aufsichtsperson gab, die sich wenig darum kümmerte was in dem Mannschaftszelt passierte. Sie hatten Butterbier getrunken, Gruppenspiele gespielt; wobei Draco die ganze Zeit in ein und derselben Haltung in einem Sessel gesessen und gelesen hatte und waren schließlich alle (nachdem sie einen der Teppiche, der zur Raumtrennung diente, kurz in Flammen aufgegangen war gelöscht hatten) nach einigen tatkräftigen Bemühungen von Blaise ins Bett geschickt worden.

Allerdings erst als Joshua und Nathan eine hitzige Partie Karten (Harry hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Spiel das eigentlich war) beendet hatten und nachdem Ginny und April aufgeräumt hatten. Was heißen sollte, das sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben und funkelnden Augen die Jungen dazu gezwungen hatten.

Und obwohl Harrys Kopf leicht vom Butterbier und den ganzen verwirrenden Spielen schwirrte hatte er sich gezwungen wach zu bleiben.

Den Blick den sich Ginny und Blaise zugeworfen hatten, als Joshua endlich hinter seinem Vorhang verschwunden und, bis auf einen, alle fliegenden Papierflieger eingefangen waren, war ihm nicht entgangen.

Nicht für eine Sekunde hatte er geglaubt das Blaise ihn im Bett haben wollte, damit er ausgeruht war. Blaise dachte ungefähr so viel an Harrys Wohlbefinden wie Harry an den Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape in den Ferien.

Als er schon geglaubt hatte die Augen nicht mehr länger aufhalten zu können war der Vorhang, der seine, Ginnys und Joshuas Koje von den anderen trennte leicht zur Seite geschoben worden und Ginnys roter Schopf keine zwei Sekunden später dahinter verschwunden.

Der etwas längere Blick, schließlich mussten auch seine grünen Katzenaugen sich erstmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, hatten ihm verraten was er eh schon wusste: Das Blaises Koje ebenfalls leer war.

Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden bevor er sich ebenfalls aus dem Zelt schlich.

Der Teppich war angenehm unter seinen nackten Füßen und die warme Nachtluft, abgesehen vom Flugwind, war sommerlich lau.

Um die Feuerstelle herum und am vorderen Ende des Teppichs war keine Spur von Ginny und Blaise zu sehen. Harry vermutete eh, dass sie im Küchenzelt waren.

Um nicht direkt von ihnen gesehen zu werden, beschloss er, sich von hinten an das Zelt anzuschleichen und durch die Plane zu spähen. Immerhin wusste er ja nicht was sie vorhatten. Obwohl der phantasievolle Teil seines Gehirns einige unschöne Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen ließ, die er unwirsch bei Seite schob.

Harry hob seinen Fuß um über die hintere Zeltschnur zu steigen, sah einen Schatten, stolperte und musste einen Schreckenschrei unterdrücken, als ihm zwei starke Arme halt gaben.

Sein Gegenüber gab ebenfalls ein überraschtes Aufjapsen von sich, bevor er ihn auf Armlänge weg hielt um zu gucken, wer ihm da in die Arme gestolpert war.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er das vom mondlicht erhellte grau seines Gegenübers erkannte. Wie als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ Draco seinen Arm los, während sich gleichzeitig ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich.

„Versuchst du Laufen zu lernen Potter? Keine Sorge. Irgendwann klappt es auch bei dir."

„Ich stolpere lieber als das ich stolziere.", fauchte Harry zurück, woraufhin Draco nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, in der, wie es schien, keiner von Beiden wusste, wie sie ihr nächtliches herumschleichen vor dem anderen rechtfertigen konnten.

„Willst du nicht wieder ins Bett gehen?", fragte Harry lahm und schluckte den Anhang „sonst gibt es Ärger von Big Boss Blaise" herunter. Draco schnaubte nur, schob sich an ihm vorbei und ging ohne ihn ein weiteres Blicken zu würdigen auf das Küchenzelt zu.

„Was glaubst du was du da tust?", zischte Harry ihm hinterher. Wollte er Ginny und Blaise etwa direkt konfrontieren.

Draco hielt inne, drehte sich halb um und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Nach einer erneuten längeren Stille sagte er schließlich beiläufig. „Ich hol mir was zu essen Potter. Was dachtest du, was ich sonst hier draußen treibe?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Lachen. Draco war natürlich nicht aufgestanden um Blaise und Ginny hinterher zu spionieren. Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste er eh was Blaise ausheckte. Harry kam sich plötzlich etwas dumm vor. Dracos Ausrede war definitiv besser als seine eigene.

Draco sah ihn immer noch leicht amüsiert an und Harry realisierte, dass der blonde Slytherin auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

„Ääääähm…", sagte er und wedelte unbestimmt mit der Hand in der Luft herum. „Genau das. Ich dachte mir, das du dich hier herumschleichst um unsere genau abgezählten Essensrationen zu stehlen."

Harry wusste selbst wie dumm diese Anschuldigung war und konnte Draco sein Kopfschütteln und Augenrollen nicht verübeln.

„Lass es"

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern um den Rest seiner Würde zu retten, als ein Geräusch an seine Ohren drang. Und es kam nicht aus Richtung des Küchenzeltes.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, machte er einen Satz nach vorne, packte Draco am Handgelenk und zog ihn in die Schatten zwischen den beiden Zelten.

Dracos entrüstete Antwort ging unter, als er die Person auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes hervortreten sah. Es war Mr.Reynolds.

Harry wusste nicht genau wieso er sich vor Mr.Reynolds versteckte, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das etwas nicht stimmte. Und wenn er sich auch nicht auf viel verlassen konnte, sein Instinkt ließ ihn fast nie im Stich.

Draco schien das anders zu sehen und machte sich daran aufzustehen, als er erkannte vor wem sie sich da versteckten, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück und schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. Er wusste nicht was es war das Draco dazu veranlasste sich wieder neben ihn hinzuhocken, aber er war dankbar dafür.

Sie sahen jetzt, dass auf Mr.Reynolds Arm ein Adler saß. An dessen Bein eine Nachricht befestigt war.

„Und denk dran Apollo. Komm erst zurück, wenn du eine Antwort überbracht hast und es dunkel ist. Ich will nicht das die Kinder von der Sache Wind bekommen."

Er setzte noch etwas flüsternd hinzu, aber Harry konnte es trotz großer Anstrengung nicht verstehen.

Kaum hatte der Adler sich raschelnd in die Luft erhoben, als ein zweiter Schatten hinter Mr.Reynolds erschien.

Es war Phineas.

Mr. Reynolds ließ sich seine Überraschung kaum Anmerken. Seine Erleichterung dafür aber umso mehr.

„Ach du bist es. Ich dachte du bereitest den Trank vor."

Phineas nickte und Harry erkannte jetzt ein kleines Bündel Kräuter das er in der Hand hielt.

„Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob auch niemand in der Nähe ist. Weasley und Zabini waren im Küchenzelt, aber ich hab sie wieder ins Bett geschickt. Es wirkte nicht so als ob sie etwas bemerkten hätten."

„Gut.", seufzte der andere Mann und rückte seinen Burnus zu Recht.

„Der Auftrag den wir haben ist zu wichtig, als das wir es riskieren könnten jetzt entdeckt zu werden. Die Europameisterschaft ist unsere letzte Chance."

Phineas grinste und seine zuvor warmen blauen Augen kamen Harry auf einmal ziemlich kalt vor.

„Die ganzen quidditchverrückten Jugendlichen wissen überhaupt nicht worauf sie sich mit der Teilnahme an der Quidditschmeisterschaft eingelassen haben."

Mr. Reynolds nickte nur und ein leichter Schatten huschte kurz über seine sanften Gesichtszüge.

Wie in einem stillen Abkommen drehten sich um und gingen zurück in ihr Zelt, das Harry auf einmal wesentlich interessanter vorkam als zuvor.

Kaum war er sich sicher das sie verschwunden waren stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, von der er gar nicht bemerkt hatte das er sie angehalten hatte.

Eine Bewegung neben ihm, machte ihn wieder auf Draco aufmerksam den er schon fast vergessen hatte.

„Interessant.", murmelte dieser nur, bevor er sich erhob und zurück ins Mannschaftszelt schlüpfte.

„Warte", rief Harry ihm atemlos hinterher, doch Draco war schon verschwunden.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Er würde Draco morgen dazu bringen mit ihm über das zu reden was sie gehört hatten.

Und obwohl die Fragen in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, gewann seine Müdigkeit schnell die Überhand und er fiel endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
